Are we out of the woods yet?
by Slayer1998
Summary: This is a Lucian Story. It's hard to summarize i'm not sure where it is exactly going to go yet but it will be a love story.
1. Chapter 1

This is mainly just a look into Ian/Lucy's head to get a general sense of what their feels are at the start of this story (obviously a little confusing) which this is my first story I've written so please be nice I would love advice, comments anything that's positive or helpful no negative!

Lucy POV

 _I have finished shooting all my scenes for the day my last one of the day was with Ian and after we finished I came straight back to my dressing room and have continued to sit here the last 15 minutes thinking things over and over in my head. Lately it seems like anytime I have a scene with Ian my feelings for him get more.. twisty is the word that comes to mind. We have always got along great and clearly we have great chemistry everyone always tells us. And over the last few years we have only became closer friends.. or at least I thought we were just becoming closer as friends but lately it seems like maybe I could be feeling stronger feelings for him. But I just ended things with Chris who I do still love even though I know things aren't going to work out between us. Maybe that's why I am falling for Ian more is since I ended it with Chris and I'm lonely. But then that makes me feel like I would be wanting Ian as just a rebound which I would never do that to him I love and respect Ian to much for that. Which is why I haven't expressed my feelings and have attempted to block them out of my own mind. It is all just to confusing clearly and even if I worked through all my feelings and knew exactly what I wanted Ian would not have the same feelings for me. We. Are. Just. Friends. So enough sitting here I need to get up go home and do something proactive._

 _I grab my bag and head out the door. I get to the parking lot and see Ian about to get in his car he yells out bye luce! Smiles and waves to me. I smile back and wave bye and get in my car thinking to myself he looks so good and when he smiles.. and that's where I stop myself I am not going to start thinking about this right now. I start my car turn up T Swift and sing along as loud as I can to distract me as I head to my apartment._

Ian's POV

 _As I get into my car after saying goodbye to Lucy I can't help but think to myself she's been acting a little strange the last few times they have been around each other. Mainly when they have a scene together. I don't think I have done anything wrong to upset her maybe she just wants to spend less time together. He as always thought they were really close friends.. who knows what could be going through her head she's had a couple of really stressful weeks. She ended things with Chris which he knew was hard on her even if she didn't admit it. And he had also talked to Shay and Ashley about it and they both said it was still affecting her not only that she has been trying to find a house to buy which he was also in the process of and he knew how stressful that was. I'm sure I am just over thinking as usual he has been falling for Lucy more and more everyday but he never said anything because he knew it would be pointless. He just can't help it she is so beautiful, talented, smart, funny and just perfect. He loved being around her she always made him laugh and smile constantly and the chemistry between them really was amazing. And anytime after they had spent time together he never wanted to leave her he just wanted to be with her again and hug her, kiss her and not in front of a camera._

 _I finally start my car pull out of the parking lot and head home to get ready I am going out to the bar tonight with Keegs and Shay._


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. In this chapter I jump ahead a few days from the first I just felt like it was needed.

Hope you enjoy it.

Ian's POV

 _Ian had been on set everyday this week but didn't have any one on one scenes with Lucy. It seemed like their relationship wasn't as awkward but he mainly thinks that's only because they haven't had any alone time which is a little unusual because normally if they don't have scenes together they normally hang out or at least talk to eachother. They have alwayas had a very good playful relationship and lately that seems to have vanished. He hopes it gets better but he hasn't really had a chance to talk to her about it since he found a house he wanted and closed on it this week. He has slowly been moving in the last two days and even though he's not nearly close to being done Tyler talked him into having a housewarming party tonight since they all have the weekend off. He was hoping to talk to Lucy today to make sure she was going to make it._

Lucy's POV

 _Lucy has been pretty busy this week with work, and looking for houses to buy which she was having absolutely no luck with and then Chris had been nagging her non stop trying to get back with her which she absolutely did not want. And during all that she still had been trying to work out what to do with Ian. They hadn't really had any alone time together which she thought that would help her feelings die down.. but they were still there every day and night she even started to dream about him. She decided that she needed to spend time with or talk to him she was afraid if she didn't she may lose the relationship they had together. And if she lost their friendship she didn't know what she would do._

 _She only had to shoot one scene today and it wasn't with Ian she didn't even know if he was here today all she knew is that Tyler said he was having a house warming party tonight and she needed to be there._

Tyler: So Luc you are coming tonight right?

Lucy: Um.. I am not 100 percent positive yet. But it sounds fun.

 _Ashley walks up and sits on Tyler's lap._

Ashley: You need to come everyone is going to be there. Shay, Troian, Keegan, Claire, Sasha, Julian and even Holly said she was going to try and stop by. Don't be lame.

Tyler: Agreed. You need to come besides it's for Ian.

Ashley: Yeah I don't know what's up between you two lately but he's still one of you're best friends.

Lucy: I don't know what your talking about but me and Ian are fine I know he's one of my best friends.

 _tyler and ashley share a look then both say sure at the same time._

Lucy: Ok fine after I go look at this house tonight i'll stop by. Send me the address. But I gotta go i'll see you guys later.

Ashley: Ok if you don't come I will come and drag you there myself.

 _I walk into my dressing room to change and grab my bag then head out to my car. As I am walking out Ian is walking in._

Lucy: Hey Ian I didn't think you were coming in today.

 _I can't help but smile at him he looks so good.. he always does._

Ian: Yeah I just am coming in to finish a scene should only take about 1 hour. I'm glad I ran into you though it seems like we haven't really had a chance to talk much lately.

Lucy: Yeah I know i've just been super busy. But i'm glad I ran into Tyler has been telling me about your party tonight all day. Congrats by the way on finding a house I still have yet to find one I even semi like.

Ian: Well thank you it's not easy but I am sure you will find one luc just a matter of time. But I am glad Tyler told you are you going to come?

Lucy: Um. Yeah I have a few houses to look at but I am going to try my hardest to make it. I can't wait to see your new house.

Ian: Ok great well I hope to see you there I would love to talk more but I gotta get going. But we really need to spend more time together luc it seems like I haven't seen by best friend in weeks.

 _he pulls me in for a hug and I can't help but hug him back tightly he smells so good I don't know what cologne he wears but it is delicious. And on top of that anytime he hugs me everything just feels right i've missed hugging him.. and all to quickly he pulls away smiles at me and walks down the hall._

 _I smile and head out to my car to hopefully go find a house I could see myself buying._

Ian's POV

 _For the first time in what feels like forever Lucy gave me an actual hug hopefully whatever's been going on between us is over because I miss spending time with that girl more than anyone could ever know. I just hope she actually comes tonight that would be the perfect opportunity to see if we are really going back to the way things were between us._

 _Thankfully it only took about a hour to finish shooting so I can have few hours to organize and set up for the party. I hurry and say all my goodbyes as fast as I can knowing I basically would be seeing everyone tonight and head out._

 _I get home and try and put most of the boxes I haven't unpacked yet into the spare rooms to try and declutter after that I realize there isn't a whole lot more I can do the house is basically spotless just pretty bare until I unpack more. So I decide I should shower and get dressed everyone would be showing up within the next hour or so and even though everyone thinks guys don't care what they look like I want to try and look nice for Lucy. If she shows up. I hope she shows up._

 _After my shower I do my hair and decide to wear black jeans and black t shirt. I start walking out into the kitchen and the doorbell rings then Ashley and Tyler walk through the door._

Tyler: Ian we are here and we come bearing gifts.

Ashely: We brought plenty of alcohol and food to feed an army.

Ian: Well thank you guys for doing that. I'm pretty excited for tonight.

Tyler: Well i'm glad you finally are excited this whole week you have been dreading it.

Ashley: He's probably excited because Lucy is going to come that's all he cares about.

 _I love ashley to death but sometimes she really does know to much. I can't help but smile but I have to act like she's wrong._

Ian: Well of course I am happy she's coming she's my best friend but that's it.

Ashley: Mmmhm sure. Keep telling yourself that Harding.

 _I shake my head and start to help Tyler unload all the stuff. But in the back of my mind all I can think about is Lucy. I really hope she's coming._

Lucy's POV

 _I finally get home after looking at 3 different houses all were nice in their own way but one stuck out a lot more. I think I may have found the one but I want to be sure so I am taking Claire with me on monday to see what she thinks of it. I always seem to need my friends opinions before I can make a decision._

 _I realize it's already 6:00 and Tyler said the party was starting around 8:00 so I need to shower and get ready. I text Tyler real quick then hop in the shower._

Lucy: Hey can you send me the address? i'll be there by 8

Tyler: Yep i'll send it to you know. Glad your coming I know Ian is excited.

 _I smile at the fact that him and Ian clearly had talked about me coming. I hurry and start blow drying my hair so i'll have time to put in long lose curls Ian has told me plenty of times that's his favorite hairstyle and for some reason I really want to impress Ian tonight. After I finish my hair and makeup it's time to pick an outfit probably the hardest decision of the night. I pull out outfit after outfit and yet nothing seems to be working I look at the clock and notice it's 7:50 I am supposed to be there in 10 minutes. Crap I really need to stop being picky._

 _I pull out this new black dress I was saving for a special occasion but maybe tonight's that special occcasion it's a beautiful dress it's black lace and tight goes to my mid thigh and is backless I put it on and decide I am wearing it I slip on some black heels and earrings and grab my purse and phone and head out the door. As I get into my car i get a text_

Ashley: I hope your coming. Ian will be disappointed if you don't

Lucy: I'm getting in my car now be there in 20. :)

I know this chapter was kind of short and not really all that interesting but I promise in this next chapter things will start to heat up.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

 _I pulled up to Ian's house around 8:40 and it looked packed. Tyler and Ashley must have invitied just about anyone but maybe having this big of a crowd will be a good thing. Well it's now or never lets do this I checked my hair and makeup in the rear view mirror hurry and touched up my lip gloss and walked towards the house. I could hear the music from outside so figured there was no point in knocking so I just walked in and I was right the house was crowded. A lot of people I did know were there but there was also a lot of people I didn't know. I stood there scanning the room trying to spot Ian I wanted to say hi to him first but I couldn't see him and next thing I knew Shay and Julian ran up to me and were dragging me to the kitchen._

Shay: Yay you made it! _as she wraps her arm around my waist._

Lucy: Of course I couldn't miss it.

Julian: Well you made it just in time for taking shots come on.

 _when we get to the kitchen I scan the room for Ian but still no sight but Ashley, Keegan and Tyler were in the kitchen pouring shots._

Ashley: Luc! I didn't know you were here

Shay: She needs a shot Tyler make sure to get her one

Tyler: got it. here you go.

 _I take the shot. Looks iike i'm going to be drinking wether I want to or not._

Keegan: Cheers!

 _we clink our shots together and take them. it was vodka one my least favorite liquors. It burned going all the way down I walk to the other side of the kitchen and open the fridge and pour myself a glass of wine to hopefully take the taste out of my mouth then I pull ashley over to me._

Lucy: hey do you know where ian is?

Ashley: no last time I saw him he was in here grabbing a beer...

 _ashley made a face and I know ashley well enough that she wanted to tell me something but was hesitating_

Lucy: Ash what is it?

Ashley: um. well I had no idea she was going to be here but Sophia showed up.

 _and as soon as I heard sophia's name my heart dropped. Sophia and Ian have had a on and off relationship for a while now but as far as I knew then they weren't together and hadn't been for a few months according to Ian they really weren't even keeping in contact. But if she's here then maybe they were going to get back together. Great. But I tried to smile knowing Ashley was watching me._

Lucy: Oh that's cool. Glad they are talking again.

Ashley: Luc you don't have to lie to me. It can bug you.

Lucy: Well it doesn't.

 _That was a huge lie. But before we could continue the conversation Troian walks up to us._

Troian: Hey my lovely ladies have any of you seen the new home owner? I have a gift for him.

Lucy: Hey. Nope I haven't seen him but I could help you look for him?

 _Hugging Troian I was glad she showed up I have been wanting to spend time with her for a while now. And even if sophia was here I wanted to find Ian and spend time with him._

Troian: ok lets go find him. _she hugged ashley then grabbed my hand as we weaved our way through the house._

 _when we got to the living room we spotted Ian on the couch sitting right next to Sophia. Great my heart dropped again. They were laughing and talking to each other. yep I thought to myself they are totally getting back together._

Troian: There he is... with Sophia. Wait I thought they weren't spending time together anymore?

Lucy: Don't ask me I have no clue.

 _She gave me a half smile. Troian could tell when I was lying and also knew when to not press me on something. She was still holding my hand as we walked towards the couch._

Ian's POV

 _There were a lot of people in my_ _house but I was glad that everyone was here and having a good time. I was sitting next to sophia on the couch talking about her latest trip to new york my relationship with sophia was complicated to say the least we decided about a month back to just be friends and since then we hadn't really even talked. But one of our mutual friends invited her.. I wasn't really upset about it... it was just a little awkward and I really wanted to focus on talking to Lucy if she ever showed up I still hadn't seen her and I wasn't going to text her about it. So hopefully she will show up. Hopefully. And then as I look up I see her standing there with Troian standing across the room._

 _And she looked amazing. The black dress she was wearing was hugging all of her curves in all the right ways. her hair was down and curled exactly the away I loved it she is beautiful although she looked sad.. All I wanted to do was walk up to her and hug her and tell her she looke stunning. But Sophia was still talking to me about her trip so I had to turn back to Sophia and listen to her._

 _I kept peeking out the side of my eye and finally saw them walking towards us. Thank god hopefully that will give me a reason to get away from her. I say excuse me to Sophia then turn and smile at them finally seeing lucy crack a half smile. I would have to find out what's bugging her._

Troian: Hey harding. I brought you a house warming gift I left it on the kitchen table with the rest of them but you need open it soon because you will love it!

Ian: Aw well thank you. You didn't have to do that but I will open it as soon as I get a chance!

 _I gave Troian a quick hug and then turned to luc._

Ian: Hey Luc i'm really glad you made it.

Lucy: you kidding me harding? I couldn't miss this.

 _she smiles at me then gives me a hug. Finally it feels like we are back to normal. I wish this hug would never end I wish I could hold her forever and kiss her. But unfortunately I can't she pulls away all to quickly._

Troian: Well I need a drink so.. Luc you wanna come with or stay with Ian?

 _please stay with me._

 _I see her hesitate and look at sophia who was staring at me.._

Lucy: Um ill go with you I need a refill

 _Damn. my heart sinks_

Lucy: But Ian could we maybe talk in a little bit?

 _her half smile kills me._

Ian: Yeah of course luc.

 _and just like way to quickly she walks away. sophia grabs my hand and continues to talk._

Lucy's POV

 _well I guess that could have been worse all I really wanted was to stay there and talk to Ian about anything.. but Sophia was making it all uncomfortable so I figured having a few drinks spending time with my friends would give me some more time to decide exactly what I wanted to say to ian._

 _A hour had passed during it I had a few drinks with all the girls. We played some card games as a a cast minus Ian. Sophia was not giving him any space it was really annoying. By now I had probably a little to much alcohol in my system and everything was getting pretty fuzzy which gave me extra confidence. I excused myself to go find Ian I wasn't waiting any longer. She had him long enough._

 _I found him on the couch still talking to her except this time he looked uninterested and bored. I didn't hesitate at all I walked straight up to him and put my hand on his shoulder._

Lucy: Hey Ian can I talk to you for a minute?

 _that boyish charming smile I loved spread across his face._

Ian: Sure luc.

Sophia: Yeah I'll scoot down there is plenty of room.

 _she instantly starts to move closer to ian so I can sit on the other side of her. Sophia is nice and all but there is no way that's happening. Not to mention as she moved closer Ian seemed to pull farther away._

Lucy: Actually I was wondering if we could talk somewhere more private?

 _I put my hand out for ian to take._

Ian: ok luc.

 _he smiles at me and puts his hand in mine as he stands up he turns to sophia and says sorry then we start walking away._

Lucy: so where could we talk that's more private?

Ian: Well we could go to my room no one should be in there.

Lucy: Ok sounds good lead the way.

 _I follow Ian up the stairs to the end of the hall. He's still holding my hand and I never want him to let go._

 _we enter his room and he has us sit down on the end of his bed. his huge bed that looks so comfy I just want to lay in it._

Ian: So what's up luc?

Lucy: Nothing really I just wanted to spend some time with you.. no one has really had a chance to.

Ian: Yeah Sophia has been pretty over bearing tonight

 _I can't help but smile at the fact that it sounds like he doesn't really want to be with sophia and that hes still holding my hand. I take a deep breath before I ask him my next question._

Lucy: So about Sophia are you two getting back together..?

 _his brow furrows as he sighs and looks straight into my eyes._

Ian: no were not. I didn't even know she was coming it was a total surprise. Trust me if I was even considering getting back with her lucy you would know.

 _i half smile as he stares into my eyes. All I want to do is lean in and kiss him.._

Lucy: Ian.. things have been a little awkward between us. And i'm sorry for that.. you are one my best friends and we have always been there for each other. And honestly I have been avoiding you lately. And I shouldn't have done that I feel like i've missed so much the last couple of days.

 _I take a deep breath because I really just jumped into this conversation. I look up at him and he is just staring at me.. finallly after what seems like forever he breaks the silent._

Ian: we are close luc we've always been close. And I have noticed that you have been distant lately and I didn't want to say anything because I figured you needed time. But why have you been avoiding me? you can tell me anything.

 _he scoots closer to me_

Lucy: I don't know how to say this.. Ever since me and Chris split up I have been really stressed out but when me and you would spend time together everything that was stressing me out just vanishes as usual because when i'm around you everything just becomes easier.. you make me relax which I love. Except I have always just felt a friend connection with you. But lately my feelings seem a little bit stronger then just friends.. and that's why I have been avoiding you. Because not only am I scared to basically say I am falling for you.. but because you are my best friend and you aren't feeling the same way about me could ruin our friendship.

 _I look down because I can't and also don't want to look at him I take a deep breath.. I can't believe I just said all that but it feels like a weight has been lifted not hiding it.. now i'm just scared on what will be said back. What's going to happen to us._

 _next thing I know I feel his hand on my face tipping my chin up so i am looking at him.. he's staring right at me. God he's so handsome and his eyes look like they are full of love.. and then both his hands go to each side of my face and slowly he starts leaning towards me looking into my eyes the entire time. And I can't help it I lean in towards him until our lips touch each others and the whole world melts away this is all i've ever wanted._

Ian's POV

 _I wasn't sure what I was expecting Lucy to say but i was not expecting to hear what i just heard. She just told me she was falling for me.. and my heart is full of hope and happiness never in a million years did I think she was going to tell me she was falling for me but what shocked me is that she didn't think I had the same feelings for her. But trust me Lucy Hale I do._

 _She keeps looking down while I process everything. I don't want her to look down and feel ashamed I want her to look at me I want her lips on mine but I can't seem to speak.. So i decide to just go for it. I lift her head up and finally our eyes meet and as soon as they do I can't hold back any longer I go in for the kiss i have been waiting for the one not in front of a camera being directed.. And to my happy surprise she leans in and meets me. And it's perfection._

Ok so hopefully this chapter was alright.. things will only continue to pick up and get better.

Any advice or thoughts/ideas are welcomed.

I have free time today so maybe I will try to at least start the next chapter before I get more busy.

Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's POV

 _The kiss was slow and soft to start out. I started to feel her start to move as she re positioned herself on my_ lap so she was straddling me. I moved one hand up behind her head and the other around her waist and pulled her closer into me as our kiss deepened she moved her hands to my hair and pulled softly at it as I slipped my tongue in her mouth she opened to me willingly. I couldn't help but let out a little moan. This was perfect all of our kisses were great even if we were being told what to do and when to do it.. but this one was completely different and I never wanted it to end.

Lucy's POV

 _Kissing Ian was amazing I had never felt like this with anyone in my life and I never wanted it to stop I felt his tongue push against my lips and I opened my mouth and let him in. I heard a low moan come out of his mouth and it gave me butterflies it made me want to just keep kissing him and never stop and whatever were to happen after that would just happen.. But then I realized we were still at his house warming party with a lot of people downstairs and at any moment someone could walk in.. i savored our kiss for a few more seconds then pulled away._

Ian: Luc what's wrong? why did you stop?

 _I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back_

Lucy: Trust me I didn't want to but you do have a household of people downstairs and eventually someone will come up here for you.

 _he gives me that amazing smile of his leans in and pecks me softly_

Ian: maybe I should kick them out

 _I roll my eyes and smile_

Lucy: that sounds amazing to me. But I think we should probably go back downstairs for a while. Although that kiss was amazing we still have a lot to talk about..

 _he half smiles at me leans in kisses me on the cheek then helps me stand up._

Ian: lead the way.

 _I smile at him lean up one more time and kiss him slowly on the lips. Then turn around and walk out of the room back down the stairs to the party._

 _It looked like some of the people had left but not to many I spotted Ashley Tyler Troian Julian Shay and Keegan they were all around the counter laughing talking and having drinks._

 _Turning to Ian_

Lucy: I am going to go hang out with the guys wanna come?

 _Ian seemed to look around the room then looks back at me and nods his head. I hope he wasn't looking for Sophia but I push the thought out of my head and walk over to the counter walking up and pushing my way inbetween Troian and Shay. As Ian walks over and stands by Keegan._

Shay: There you are you like dissapreared

Troian: How did your guys talk go?

Lucy: It went better than I expected

 _both of them smile_

Troian: I'm sure it did..

 _shay laughs_

Lucy: what?

Shay: Oh nothing.. just glad you two guys got passed whatever funk you were in. \

 _I really wanted to tell the girls what happened but right now wasn't the time I had a feeling they already knew but talking about it while being drunk at a party with a lot of people around it could wait. We all continued to talk and drink Ashely made sure she got me as tipsy and she was. I was having a really good time and every time I would look at Ian he was looking over at me smiling and it made me want to walk right over to him and kiss him._

Ian's POV

 _The end of the night was a good time I actually had a chance to hang out with the whole gang and I could tell lucy was enjoying herself which made me happy. I couldn't help but stare at her all night she was so beautiful and I couldn't wait to kiss her again but I let her enjoy the time with her girls. I had a few more drinks with the guys but slowly and surely the house was pretty much empty minus all of us. Even though I was focused on Lucy I couldn't help but wonder wear Sophia went.. But I didn't worry about it to much._

 _I was sitting on the couch talking to Tyler and Shay when Ashely and Lucy walked up_

Ashley: Well safe to say I am drunk and i'm pretty sure I accomplished getting lucy drunk to.

 _I smile at lucy as she sits down on the coffee table and ashley sits on tylers lap he leans in and kisses her forehead_

Tyler: Well thankfully i am sober enough to drive. lets get you home and in bed.

Lucy: And thanks to the wonderful Miss Benson I am not able to drive.

 _I reach out and put my hand on lucys leg_

Ian: don't worry I have plenty of space for your to crash. And anyone else.

 _Lucy gives me her amazing smile and nods her head_

 _Tyler stands up and lifts Ashley up as he does. smiling_

Tyler: well this little lady is done for. It was a good time tonight Ian I will see you on Monday morning you to luc try to control yourself s tonight. _he winks then walks out of the house._

 _I smile at Lucy and grab her hand and pull her over on the couch. She really was pretty drunk. She leans her head on my shoulder._

 _Keegan, Shay, Julian and Troian walk over._

Keegan: Our cabs are here were going to head out. But tonight was a lot of fun.

Shay: Yes it was thank you this was much needed.

 _they all were looking at us smiling_

Troian: and luc i'm guessing your going to crash here right?

Lucy: Yeah I am i'll just crash on the couch ian already said it was fine.

 _Troian leans and gives lucy a hug then gives me one_

Troian: Take care of my girl Harding.

Ian: Don't worry she's in good hands

Troian: I know she is _she smiles and goes to the door_

 _we finish saying our goodbyes after they leave. I get up and lock the door then head back to the couch were Lucy is sitting._

Ian: So how are you feeling?

Lucy: Pretty drunk. Wish I wouldn't have drank so much.

 _I lean in and run my finger along her jawline smiling at her_

Ian: well don't worry i'll take care you.

 _she looks up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes smiles moves and cuddles up against me_

Lucy: No one I would rather be with.

Ian: You know you're amazing Karen Lucille Hale.

 _we lay there just cuddling eachother as I play with her hair I'm not sure how long we sat there but it was nice and relaxing. I look down to see if she had fallen asleep when she turned her head up to look at me._

Lucy: We have a lot of things we need to talk about..

Ian: I know.. but I think maybe that should wait and we should enjoy being here together tonight.

 _she smiles up at me then moves her body up and kisses me softly. And I smile against her mouth this all I want._

Lucy's POV

 _I know me and Ian have a lot of important stuff to talk about. But I can't argue with him it may be do to all the alcohol in my system but truthfully I did just want to enjoy this alone time with him. So I lean up and kiss him feeling him smile against my lips makes me smile back._

 _I feel him slip his arms around me and pull me on his lap. i instantly wrap my arms around his neck and continue to deepen our kiss until our tongues slide into each others mouths. Kissing him is amazing. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer into his body. I moan softly and run my fingers through his hair pulling it softly._

 _I feel his mouth separate from mine and move to my neck he plants soft kisses from the top of my jaw down to my shoulder and it feels amazing. My whole body aches for him._

Ian: Do you maybe want to move this to the bedroom?

I hesistate for a second but then nod my head.

Ian: Luc are you sure nothing has to happen we can stop at anytime I am fine just holding you.

Lucy: No I want to trust me I want to.

 _I lean in and kiss his neck and nibble at it then I feel him stand up while holding me I wrap my legs around him tighter as he walks us up the stairs to his bedroom_

Kind of a short chapter. But I wanted to end it here the next one will be for more mature audiences so if you aren't into all that my advice would be to stop reading.

Thank you for the reviews. I will keep writing I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this chapter is more M rated so if your not into it just skip it.

You won't miss anything besides the steamy moment

hope you enjoy.

Ian's POV

 _i can't believe this is finally happening I am carrying Lucy Hale to my bedroom and I couldn't be more happy. We walk into my room I slowly shut the door with my foot and set her down on the ground I slip off my shoes and so does she. I walk up to her and kiss her slowly and passionately. I feel her fingers slip under my shirt and start to pull it up I break away from the kiss so she can slip it off over my head._

Ian: Your sure you want to do this?

 _please be sure.._

Lucy: Yes baby I am.

 _a huge smile spreads across my face she just called me baby and I loved it. My eyes meet her perfect hazel eyes she is biting her lip and I have never seen such a sexy/seductive look on her face before it makes me want her right this second. I walk over and slowly pull her dress up her thighs and over her hips. When all the sudden she stops my hands.._

Ian: Luc are you ok? we can stop.

Lucy: no trust me I do not want to stop.. I guess i'm just embarrassed.

 _she looks down and her cheeks start to turn pink. I lift her chin with my fingers so she's looking at me_

Ian: Baby you do not have to be embarrassed you are perfect. you're safe with me.

 _her beautiful smiles spreads across her face as she leans in and kisses me quick and fast then slowly lifts her dress the rest of the way off._

 _and there she is standing almost all the way naked and I can't help but smile she is absolutely stunning. She still has black underwear on but no bra and her breasts are amazing.. I have always admired them but now I get to see them fully. I smile and walk towards her she puts her hands on my chest and smiles at me_

Lucy: wait a second Mr. Harding these need to come off

 _as she tugs on my button and undoes it and then unzips my pants. I help slip them down then pick her up and she wraps my legs around me I walk her over to the bed and lay her down. I start to kiss her ear and nibble it I feel her take deep breaths as he wraps my legs around my hips and pulls me into her I can tell she really enjoys that so I do it more.. then I kiss her down her neck and nibble all the way down until I get to her breasts I start to kiss and lick her breast and nipple as my other hand slides up and cups her other breast. Perfection.._

 _I hear her let out a moan and it makes me just want her that much more but I keep going slow and steady enjoying every moment._

Lucy's POV

 _This is amazing. Ian is amazing I have never felt this way with anyone. He does everything perfectly he knows when to be slow and sweet and when to be more passionate and he found my weak spot my neck and ear. I keep pushing his body into mine I want all of him right now._

 _He keeps kissing my breasts and I love it I run my hands up down his back digging my nails slightly into his skin. I can't help my self any longer I can feel him harden against my hip. I slide my hand down the front of his abs feeling them as I go I get to his boxers and unwrap my legs from him giving me more room and I slowly rub him over his boxers.. and I have felt him sometimes when we do scenes together but he is big.. and as I rub him he lets out a moan which only makes me want to do it more so I push down his boxers and take him into my hand and rub slow and soft.._

Ian: god.. lucy..

 _A smile spreads across my face. I feel his hand and mouth leave my boobs and slowly trace their way down my stomach over my hips to my panty line he loops his fingers through them and tugs them down and off and tosses them to the floor and then removes his all the way and does the same with his. I start to sit up but then he starts kissing me hard and fast pushing me back into the bed and I slip my tongue into his mouth even though he had been drinking beer all night he still has a minty taste and I love it. We keep kissing as I slowly feel him tickle his finger down my body he gets to my hip line and starts to massage I moan slightly wanting him to go down just a little farther I feel him smile against my lips and i can't help but smile back. And finally I feel him start to rub me as he touches me we both let out a moan.. he breaks from our kiss and starts to bite my neck as he slowly slides a finger into me. I run my fingers through his hair and pull at it. As I do he slides another finger in and spreads me out and goes slow and steady making me build up and want more. I push my hips up wanting more.. he starts to go faster and faster making me crazy my walls start to tighten.. to quickly I haven't been touched like this or felt like this in a long time. He smiles as he looks up at me then slides his fingers out of me and slides his head down to my hips and kisses and nibbles. I dig my hands into the bed just wanting him to touch me again. He finally kisses me down there and then slowly starts to lick over and over slow and steady slow and steady then slips his fingers back in as he licks me then he starts to lick faster and slides his fingers in faster and faster making my walls tighten faster than i would like but i couldn't stop it I haven't felt this good in a while or ever been with someone like him. he can tell so he keeps going and slides his other hand up to my boob massaging it and that's all it takes for me to climax. And. It. Was. Amazing._

Ian's POv

 _She had just climaxed and I couldn't be more satisfied but within seconds she was up and pushing me down on the bed hovering over my body biting my lip giving me the sexiest look ever. And i couldn't wait for more.._

 _She starts to kiss my neck and nibble at it then my collarbone, she continues down my chest and as she does she slowly starts to rub me with her hands and it's hard to contain myself I let out a moan. god she's amazing._

 _I look down at her and she looks up at me and bites her lip then slowly runs her tongue up and down my dick... up and down before she slowly slides her mouth over it and I smile running my fingers through her hair. It feels amazing and I know she won't be able to do it long.. she starts out slow as she goes up and down with her mouth and hand.. then she starts to go faster and faster and as much as I want her to keep going it's not ending this quickly I slowly stop her. I pull her up to me and kiss her soft on the lips then lay her back down on the bed positioning my body over hers I look into her beautiful eyes position myself and start to slide into her soft and slow._

Ian: Oh. my. god..

 _she feels amazing._

Lucy POV

 _As Ian slides into me I let out a moan I feel amazing he is so big and feels so good. I hug him as tightly as I can as I kiss up and down his neck. He starts to pick up the pace.. and it feels amazing he keeps kissing me, then he will move to my neck and throughout he will massage my boobs. And it's all too much.. I moan over and over._

 _He starts to go faster and harder and I feel my body building up again. As I start to get closer he starts to moan more and more and bites harder. i feel my walls tighten again and I dig my hands into his back and he can tell he goes faster and faster and lets out louder moans as I do he keeps going until he takes me over the edge and I climax he goes for a little bit longer as I kiss and bite his neck and then he climaxes as he holds me tight._

 _We both lay there for a while just taking deep breaths and kissing each other lightly all over the place._

 **If anyone wants to give me any ideas on what they would like to see happen let me know. I do have something planned but I am open to ideas.**

 **i hope I did an ok job.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ian's POV

 _As I lay in my bed holding Lucy I feel amazing. She is the only girl I have been thinking about for years and now I am finally with her.. well with her in a way I know we have a LOT to talk about but right now I just want to hold her._

 _I kiss her head and tickle her arm as she lays on my chest. I start to slowly drift to sleep._

Lucy's POV

 _That was seriously perfect. I had never felt that way with any other man.. but what else did I expect I have been drawn to Ian since day one even if I denied it. I was so tired and I loved just laying with him but a part of me wanted to do it again.. and again and again._

 _I was starting to fall asleep but before I drifted completely to sleep I whispered._

Lucy: I love you Ian

Ian's POV

 _I was almost asleep when I heard Lucy say "I Love You Ian"_

 _I sat there for a few seconds hoping I really just heard that and I wasn't imagining it because if I imagined and said it back and she heard it.. it could upset her. But I took a deep breath and finally said what i've wanted to say for a long time in more than a friend way._

Ian: I love you Lucy.

 _I kissed her head one more time and felt her tighten her grip on me nothing else was said and I fell asleep peacefully._

Lucy's POV

 _he said it back he really said it back.. and even though it felt way to soon to say it i'm glad I did because I really did love him ._

 _I tightened my hold on this amazing man and fell asleep._

Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to write more but unfortunately I will have to wait until later tonight to start writing again..

But I wanted to write at least a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

 _I wake up the next morning and roll over to reach for Ian but he wasn't in the bed. I got up and grabbed my underwear and slipped them back on. I didn't want to wear my dress so I found Ian's t-shirt drawer and slipped one on I went in to the bathroom, went pee, rinsed my face off gargled some mouth wash and tangled through my hair with my fingers. I figured that was as good as it was gonna get so I decided to head downstairs and see if Ian was down there._

 _As I walked down the stairs I could smell coffee, bacon and pancakes I smiled as I walked into the kitchen his back was turned to he was shirtless wearing grey sweatpants. He looked so good._

 _I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him_

Lucy: Hey handsome.

 _Ian flinched a little bit but turned around and smiled at me pulling me in for a hug and kissing the top of my head_

Ian: Good morning beautiful, Hope your hungry.

Lucy: Very hungry & it smells amazing.. and I smell the coffee i'll have to have some.

 _he smiles at me as he walks over and pours me a mug._

Ian: yeah i know how much you love your coffee as he hands me a mug.

 _I take my coffee and go sit down at the bar and start to drink it as he dishes up our food. He comes and sits down by me his hair is all messy and I love it. He looks at me with those blue eyes and I can't help myself I lean in and kiss him he kisses me back and I slip my tongue into his mouth he grabs my face as our tongues explorer eachother next thing I know he pulls me onto his lap and our kiss deepens. I want to keep going but I stop._

Lucy: we should probably stop..

Ian: I guess but we really don't have to.

Lucy: Well you made all this food it shouldn't get cold.

 _and with that I go back to my chair and start eating. I can't help but notice him staring at me._

Lucy: What..?

Ian: Nothing.. _he shakes his head takes a bite of food then swallows it_ is something wrong lucy?

Lucy: No.. just thinking.

Ian: About?

Lucy: About last night, about my feelings, about us and what we are going to do.

Ian: What do you mean what we are going to do? And do you regret last night

Lucy: No I don't regret last night at all. _I put my hand on his knee_

Lucy: But we have a lot to talk and think about. I mean if we choose to be together there could be a lot of potential problems doing that and we have to make sure its what we both want..

Ian: Well Lucy I would love to be with you.. More than anything. I meant everything said last night even the I love you part.. I hope you still meant that.

 _he was looking straight at me with those eyes.. he always looked right at me it was half the reason I could never hide anything from him._

Lucy: Ian.. I meant what I said to I wouldn't say any of that if I didn't mean it. Especially the I love you part.

 _I could see a big sense of relief in his face as soon as he said that._

Ian: Then what's the problem?

Lucy: Our boos, our coworkers, our ex's mainly sophia..

Ian: Luc me and her are over. She's not even on my radar right now just you.

 _he grabs my face to look at me he half smiles at me and leans in and kisses me softly then leans back and stares right into my eyes._

Ian: lets not over think this.

 _I half smile a part of me is telling me to wait and think about this but another part of me realizes he has a point if we have these feelings and have had these feelings for a while now they aren't going to go away. And considering half of our cast already thinks we have been sneaking around would it really matter to them? And if he says sophia is not important to him then I should believe him Ian has never lied to me before and I don't think he would now or about this. I need to stop being so guarded._

 _I take a deep breath then smile_

Lucy: Yeah you're right. I love you and after last night I don't think we could ever really go back and I don't want to and if you say it's over it's over.. we should do this. Be together.

Ian's POV

 _did she really just say that? Did she really just say she wants to do this._

 _I get a huge smile across my face and my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest._

 _I lean in and grab her face and kiss her. Finally Lucy is my Girlfriend._

 _She moves of her chair and slides her body inbetween my legs kissing me more running her fingers through my hair._

Lucy: I love your messy morning hair and I love you Ian.

 _I smile against her mouth_

Ian: Well I love the way you look in my tshirt and I love you to Luc.

 _she gives me a quick kiss then we finish our breakfast._

Lucy's POV

 _Breakfast was delicious and I was unbelievably happy. But I did have a slight hangover and felt gross I needed a shower._

 _Ian cleaned up our plates_

Lucy: do you mind if I shower?

Ian: No go for it there are towels in the cupboard and I don't really have any girly stuff but you can use my shampoo and stuff.

 _he looks over smiling at me_

 _I smile back take the last gulp of coffee and stand up as I star walking away. I call back over my shoulder_

Lucy: If you wanna join me I wouldn't mind.

 _he turns around and looks at me I smile at him then turn and go up the stairs. As I enter his bathroom and turn on the shower I notice how nice it is.. I then undress a little sad that he still wasn't in here with me. Oh well._

 _I get in the shower and let the water run over my body.. feeling relaxed I zone out and start singing quietly to myself._

 _Then I feel Ian's hands slip around my waist._

 _I smile as my heart beats a million miles an hour. He moves my hair to one side and starts kissing my shoulder and neck up to my ear then whispers_

Ian: Like I could say no to taking a shower with you.

 _I turn around and kiss him he pushes me against the wall and we get lost with each other._

Ian's POV

 _I walk Lucy to my car I really want her to stay last night & this morning were amazing. _

Lucy: I guess i'll see you at work monday morning?

Ian: Sounds like a plan.

 _she smiles at me and I lean in and kiss her._

Lucy: and we are going to talk to everyone on monday right?

Ian: I think we should.

Lucy: sounds good. Text me Mr. Harding.

 _she gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek then gets in her car._

 _I smile back at her then walk to my house. Our lives are going to change on Monday and i'm completely ok with that._


	8. Chapter 8

Ian's POV

 _It had been a week since my house warming party and everything was going great with me and Lucy. i had never been this happy with anyone and it was just the beginning. Everyone had taken the news well even Marlene which was who we were worried about. Of course she warned us of what could happen to our careers if we ended badly and how it would effect the show and everyone else. But it wasn't going to end badly the only person I've ever wanted and still want is Lucy Hale. I was actually surprised how many people were excited that we were finally together but it only made everything easier._

 _It was 9:00 in the morning and I was sitting in the car waiting for Lucy to get her butt out here so we could go to work. I didn't have to be in until Noon but I figured I would just go in early and kill time. Sadly though me and Lucy didn't have any scenes together today so we probably wouldn't spend any time together._

 _Finally my beautiful girlfriend ran out to the car coffee mug in her hand. She was wearing sweatpants and one of my lose baggy tshirts but she still looked so sexy.. I could find her sexy in anything though. I couldn't help but smile._

Lucy: Ok i'm ready to go.

Ian: About time.

 _she shoots me this death glare then grabs my hand as I drive off to the studio._

 _15 minutes later we arrive and walk into the building._

Lucy: Ok i'm pretty late I better hurry i'll see you later?

Ian: Yep i'll be waiting to take you home tonight

 _she flashes me her amazing smile then kisses me soft and sweet._

 _from down the hall shay yells_

Shay: Luc we better get going!

 _she gives me one more kiss then runs up the hall to meet shay. I stop and get a coffee then head to my dressing room to go over my lines before i have to shoot._

8:00 that night

 _I get done shooting and talking with Keegan around 8:00 I head to Lucy's dressing room first I hadn't seen her all day and I wanted to kiss her. I open her door and she is no where to be seen. I'll just wait for her in my dressing room._

 _I open the door to my dressing room and see Sophia sitting on the couch.. What is she doing here? I take a deep breath as she smiles at me_

Sophia: Ian sorry I know this is a surprise but I wanted to visit you!

 _She gives me a quick hug and I pull out of it as fast as I can. She seems to notice as she grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. I sit as far from her as I can._

Ian: So what are you doing here?

Sophia: Well I just felt bad for leaving your party without saying goodbye I was being ridiculous. And I just got back from New York this morning and really wanted to see you. I miss you.

 _I take a deep breath._

Ian: Look we really need to talk. And don't worry about the party.

 _Before I could get anything else out sophia grabbed my face and kissed me._

Lucy's POV

 _I was finally done with all my scenes. It was actually a really good day all the scenes were easy to film everyone seemed to be in a happy mood and I had a chance to spend time with all 3 of the girls which I always loved. But I was dying to see Ian and kiss him.._

 _I finally get to his dressing room open the door with a huge smile on my face as I say loudly_

Lucy: Hey Babe..

 _But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Ian & Sophia kissing. _

_My heart dropped.. and I couldn't function. Ian turned to me and pushed Sophia away_

 _But I didn't stay any loner I turned around and walked as fast as I could down the hall to my room. I heard Ian behind me._

Ian: Luc... Lucy wait!

 _I walk faster ignoring him I reach my room slam and lock the door. I don't know if he followed me but he wasn't coming in my room. I stood by the door for a few minutes. Nothing. So he didn't follow me. All I wanted to do was sit down on the floor and cry.. but I didn't want to do that hear so I hurry and grab my purse and phone. Then realize I didn't drive I came with Ian. Shit._

 _The first person I call is Troian. Thankfully she answers._

Troian: Hey whats up?

Lucy: Have you left yet?

Troian: I am just walking to my car now why?

Lucy: I need a ride. Do you mind?

Troian: No I don't mind but I thought you were going home with your honey.

Lucy: Change of plans.

Troian: Ok yeah i'll just be in the parking lot.

Lucy: Ok thanks see ya in a sec.

 _I hang up the phone thankful she didn't ask me why I wasn't going with Ian. But i'm sure she will talk to me on the way home.. which i probably needed to talk to someone. I walk out my door and head to the parking lot trying to keep my composure. As soon as I walk out to the parking lot there he is.. waiting for me._

 _He turns and see's me and the look on his face kills me. He looks so sad his eyes full of pain it makes my heart hurt to see him like but i'm still way to mad at him. He starts to walk up to me I refuse to look at him and walk past him. He grabs my arm and spins me towards him._

Ian: Luc we need to talk.

 _the look on his face kills me._

Lucy: Not right now. I need space

Ian: Lucy I know it looked wrong but I swear I didn't want to kiss her she kissed me and I pushed her away you saw that.

Lucy: You pushed her off once you heard my voice! If I didn't come in how long would it have went on for?

 _I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my voice getting raspy. Great now is the time to cry i'm supposed to look strong._

Ian: It wouldn't have I swear. You literally walked in the second she kissed me. I'm so sorry I understand your mad but you need to listen and trust me. I love you Lucy I would never hurt you like that.

 _And just like that the tears start to flow._

Lucy: No Ian you didn't just make me mad. You broke my heart. Now I really need to go

 _as I try to pull my arm out of his grasp_

Ian: I'm your ride home.

 _I have noticed Troian must have seen us as her car is waiting at the end of the sidewalk for me._

Lucy: No you're not Torian is waiting for me. Like I said I need space. I love you but now Ian.

 _I pull my arm out of his hand and run to her car crying. I feel so stupid literally running from the man I love but right now I can't be around him. I get into Troians car and close the door looking at him through the window he looks broken... I feel Troians hand grab mine as she slowly drives away._

Ian's POV

 _Lucy ran away from.. she actually ran away from me. And I feel like my world just fell apart.. I needed to talk to her. And without even realizing it tears fall from my eyes. Great I need to get out of here before someone see's me._

 _Once in my car I shoot her a text telling her to please call me then I start my engine and drive off. I want to go straight to Lucy's house and talk to her hug her, kiss her, beg for her to forgive me but she made it clear she needed space and I did not want to make her more mad so I headed home. Hating myself hating Sophia for showing up tonight._

 _I reach my house 20 min later I go straight inside grab a beer and warm up some leftover pizza from last night then sit down and eat it. I check my phone about 10 different times and still nothing from Lucy._

 _After dinner I take a quick shower and replay what happened after Lucy saw us..._

I walked back into the room staring at Sophia she looked beyond confused.

Sophia: Ian.. did Lucy just call you babe?

 _I take a deep breath. I may not want to be with Sophia anymore but that doesn't mean I want to hurt her. I just really truly thought we were done and over with and those feelings were gone not just for me but for her._

Ian: Yes... Me & Lucy are a couple now.

 _I see her go from holding it together to sad._

Sophia: Oh. I see when did this happen?

Ian: The night of my house warming party.

Sophia: Ah well then I guess I wasn't imagining it. Well good for you _two._

Ian: I meant to tell you Sophia it's just we haven't been together in any sort of way for months now.

 _I see her smile at me_

Sophia: I know Ian. And I am sorry for just showing up her and jumping on you like that.. it was uncalled for. But I don't know why I just got this sudden urge to see you last night and I just went with it if I had any idea that you and her were together I wouldn't have..

Ian: I know you wouldn't have. It's partly my fault. I just hope I can talk to her and she will believe me.

 _sophia gives me a half smile as she walks up to me._

Sophia: Ian if she loves you as much as I think she does.. she will forgive you. You know that's half the reason we never worked out I knew there was something more between you two.. even if you didn't realize you both love each other. And if she doesn't listen and I can help in anyway let me know.

 _she hugged me then left._

Back to the present

 _I had been sitting in the shower for god knows how long thinking about everything.. and I knew for sure nothing was left between me and sophia maybe not even a friendship.. and I knew that Lucy was my world and I couldn't loose her I needed to talk to her._

 _I jumped out of the shower got dressed and called Lucy. And no answer._

 _So I left a voicemail._

Ian: Karen Lucille Hale. I really want to talk to you.. but I know you don't want to talk to me but please listen to this voicemail. I love you more than I can even begin to explain. And I swear to you that kiss meant nothing and you really did walk in the second it happened I didn't just push her away because you happened to speak. I pushed her away because I do not want nor do I need Sophia like I need you. Baby I would never lie to you or hurt you and I think deep down you know that and trust me I know your mad and hurt and I wouldn't expect you not to be. But if you could please let go of at least the anger for 10 seconds and just think about if I would really do that to you or not.. I love you and I know we can get past this. There is nothing going on with her she now knows about us and she apologizes to. Please call me or text me lets meet up. Goodnight.

 _Now all I can do is wait.._

Lucy's POV

 _It was a long car ride home even though it only took 30 minutes to get there. The whole way it was dead silent besides my random sniffles and this is part of the reason I love Troian she knows when to wait and give me space and when to push me. We finally arrived to my house and that's when she speaks up._

Troian: Look Luc.. I don't know what happened between you and Ian but I do know you're hurt over it and I hate to see you hurting. So if you want to talk about it i'm here and I really think you need to talk about it.

 _I take a deep breath and lean in and hug her._

Lucy: I would love if you came in and talked with me about it.

 _She takes the keys out of the ignition and we head up to my apartment. Once I unlock the door and let us in I let jack out then come back in pour us 2 glasses of white wine and we sit on my couch and start talking._

Lucy: Well I went to his dressing room and when I opened the door him and Sophia were kissing.

 _I saw her take a deep breath hearing that apparently surprised her._

Troian: Uh.. Wow. Sorry luc what did you _do what did he say?_

Lucy: Well at the time he didn't say anything and I ran to my dressing room. We didn't talk until we were outside.

Troian: Well what did he say to you outside?

Lucy: He apologized, said we needed to talk, and it wasn't what it looked like she came on to him and I misunderstood.

Troian: Well.. maybe you did misunderstand Luc.

Lucy: You really think so?

Troian: Yeah. I do I mean the guy is only madly in love with you. At lest let him try and explain.

 _I take a deep breath and give her a hug._

Lucy: 5 minutes with you and I go from insane Lucy to midly sane lucy.

Troian: And that's why i'm your best friend. So are you ok now?

Lucy: Much better.

Troian: Ok good. Well if you need me i'll stay but if not I should get home to Patrick. You can come with if you want?

 _I smile I really do love her._

Lucy: No i'm good I am fine. But I think I will try and talk to Ian. Thanks for the talk.

Troian: Anytime girl.

 _After she leaves. I decide to check my phone I see I have a missed call and voicemail from Ian. I listen to it about 4 times.. then I lay on my bed and cry. By now I am really thinking I over reated and I should have let him explain.. but maybe we went to fast._

 _I need to talk to him but not tonight. So I text him._

Lucy: I'm sorry for how I acted. Let's talk tomorrow? Love you. Lucy

 _I took a relaxing bath then got dressed for bed. I was too tired to eat. Before I layed down and checked my phone._

Ian: I'll be at your house at Noon. I love you Lucy goodnight.

Ian's POV

 _I am standing in front of her door nervous as all hell to knock on it. I have had a really hard time doing anything today it took me about 30 minutes to even get dressed even though I ended up only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans since I knew Lucy liked how I looked in them. I was so thankful she agreed to talk to me but was extremely nervous how the talk was going to go.._

 _I take a deep breath and knock.. a few seconds later she answers the door and she looked beautiful as always I just wanted to kiss her. Her hair was down and wavy she was wearing a grey disneyland tank top and black sweat pants. She looks good in anything but I could tell she didn't sleep much._

Lucy: Come inside there is coffee and soda in the fridge and some wine if you want it.

Ian: I'm fine thank you though.

 _We sit down at the counter for about 5 minutes not saying anything and she wouldn't look at me. Finally she looked up at me and I loved looking into those eyes although today they aren't filled with happiness like they have been for weeks._

Lucy: So.. I don't know where to start.

Ian: I will start. Lucy I was not kissing Sophia I swear.

Lucy: I believe you.

Ian: You do?

Lucy: Yes I do. Although I hated seeing it. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. So she must have kissed you and you pushed her away like you said and I saw.

 _I sigh thank god. Maybe this will go better than I thought and we will be back to golden in no time._

 _I look up at her and grab her hand then I see her pull half smile at me._

Lucy: I have been up pretty much all night thinking about us. And I do believe you and you know I love you... But.

Ian: But what?

Lucy: I think we may have rushed into this relationship..

Ian: Rushed are you kidding me I think it's taken way to long I thought you agreed with me on that.

Lucy: I did and I still do agree on the fact we have wanted each other for a long time but I also think we should have slowly worked into this because of Sophia..

Ian: I don't have feelings for her.

Lucy: Ian maybe not in that way.. but she clearly has feelings for you and you must still care about her somewhat it's still just to fresh with you guys. I mean look we have been together for a few weeks if that and she already is causing issues.

Ian: one issue that is no longer an issue. She knows about us now Lucy and she won't be coming around anymore which I am perfectly fine with. And I don't think it was rushed and I really don't think you do either.. I think you're just scared of getting hurt which I understand but I won't hurt you. And you have an ex to Luc.

 _I can see her eyes water up. Great maybe that was to harsh.. I didn't think so but maybe my tone._

Lucy: I know I have a ex Ian but we also broke up 3 months ago and have not talked since the day we broke up. But sophia has seen you twice now in 2 weeks one of which she had her tongue shoved down your throat. And yeah I am scared I don't want to make a mistake and ruin our friendship.

 _I take a deep breath trying to calm down._

Ian: Frienship..? is that all we are now.

Lucy: Ian we've always been friends.

Ian: Yes but lately we have been quite a bit more..

Lucy: I know but I just think we should go back to being just friends.

 _Tears start to fall down her face and I can't believe I just heard what I heard I didn't think this talk would be easy but I didn't imagine a break up.. I could feel my eyes start to water. Awesome super manly_

Ian: I see.. So you made up your mind already then.

Lucy: Ian i'm sorry.. I'm not happy about it I just think it's for the best.

 _she squeezes my hand I forgot we were holding each others hands. I couldn't stay her and look at her touch her I was going to cry and I wasn't going to in front of the girl breaking my heart._

Ian: no I understand. I gotta go.

 _I stand up and walk away. She follows after me grabbing my arm and turning me towards her as a few tears fall down my face. I can see she is surprised i'm crying which makes her cry more._

Lucy: Ian I am so so sorry... I just think this is the right move. But we need to make sure it doesn't effect us at work.

Ian: It won't. I have to go i'll see you at work.

 _I turn and walk out the door before I really start to cry. I just lost the girl of my dreams._

Lucy's POV

 _Ian turns and is out the door before I can say anything else.. What did I just do?_

 _I start to cry hysterically as I drop to the floor._


	9. Chapter 9

_It has been 2 weeks since Ian and I broke up and they have been horrible. We haven't talked at all mainly because Ian seems to be avoiding me at all costs. Which I knew I deserved after what I did I know I hurt him.. We had basically been at work everyday together but we hadn't had any 1 on 1 scenes together but today we did and he wasn't going to have a choice but to talk to me._

 _I finally pulled up outside of the studio traffic had been horrible this afternoon and it gave me even more time to think about the mistake I made by dumping Ian. Which I realized it was a mistake about 2 hours after it happened.. I have always been extremely stubborn and I was overthinking everything, I was scared and I was being stubborn as all hell. When I should have just been reasonable and put my guard down but nope I had to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. Ian was mad at me and I was mad at myself thankfully no one else seemed to be although they all knew we were over and anytime we were in a room together it was awkward for everyone around us. Which I also felt about it didn't just effect us it effected everyone just like Marlene had said it could.. The only upside was that it hadn't effected the show not yet at least._

 _I walked into the hair and makeup room as I was walking in Ian was walking out he stopped at looked at me for about half a second then walked as fast as he could without me. The thing that worried me most as anytime we did look at each other all I could see was anger towards me.. I took a deep breath and tried to put a smile on my face as I walked in and sat down by Shay._

 _She turned and smiled at me while her hair was being done._

Shay: So he's still not talking to you huh?

Lucy: No and I can't blame him.

Shay: Well today you guys have a scene together that should be interesting

Lucy: Yeah.. Wish me luck on that

 _she half smiles and gives me a quick hug_

Shay: Well i'll talk to you after were done shooting ok?

 _I smile and nod. And try to calm my nerves before my scene with Ian._

Ian's POV

 _I just saw Lucy and it made me pissed off so I went to my dressing room and laid down on the couch to try to relax before our wonderful scene together today. I was still so mad at her and I had a right to be she was so stubborn and ridiculous sometimes I couldn't stand it.. The worst part was no matter how mad at her I was I still loved her and just wanted to work everything out with her I knew us seperating was a mistake and I think deep down she knew it to._

 _I must have dozed off thinking of everything that has happened because I woke up to Ashely knocking on my door._

Ashley: Hey sleepy head Marlene wanted me to tell you to be ready to shoot in 5.

 _I sit up and run my hand over my face as I half smile at her_

Ian: Ok thanks Ash.

 _She smiles at me_

Ian: Anytime... and hey good luck on your scene today.

 _she turned and walked away before I could say anything. I knew everyone was worried about me and Lucy shooting a scene by ourselves i'm sure everyone was afraid if it didn't go well how it would effect the entire show. But no matter how mad I was I was not going to ruin this show and everyone's jobs I just hope Lucy was on the same page._

 _I walk on to set and I see her. And of course she looked beautiful she looked up at me with those eyes and just like always I didn't see any emotion on her face. So i'm sure she was still not over it and I would be damned if I was going to be the first one to talk to her and apologize. I push all thoughts out of my head and sit down and start going over my lines until Marlene says time to get started._

 _Normally today's scene would have been easy there was basically no lines just kissing. But since me and Lucy well were having a hard time to say the least I would have preferred thousands of lines over kissing her because I knew kissing her was going to kill me._

 _The second I kissed her I didn't want to stop not only did I not want to stop I just wanted to kiss her more passionately more rough I wanted to throw her down on the ground and do every little dirty tihng I could to her to show her how mad I was but to also make up with her but then they would yell "cut"._

Lucy's POV

 _Kissing Ian was perfection.. Even though I knew we were mad at each other I couldn't help but feel like no matter how mad he was at me and I was mad at myself that he still loved me. But we were shooting so the kiss ended before it even got good.. Granted we did it over and over and over for 2 hours until Marlene decided we got all we needed._

 _Every time we would have a few minute break Ian would turn around and walk away before I could even talk to him and as soon as Marlene said that's it he rushed off set. But I was determined to talk to him I was not going to have our relationship stay like this. So I decided to go to his dressing room._

 _I knock on the door and a few seconds later he answers it when he sees me he seems surprised but he doesn't say anything._

Lucy: Can we talk?

 _he hesitates and looks down at the floor then back up to me._

Ian: I guess..

 _he turns around and walks into the room and sits on the couch I walk in and sit in at the opposite end giving us plenty of space.. we sit there for a few minutes in silence I can't seem to get any words to come out of my mouth. Finally he breaks the silence._

Ian: So what else did you need to say to _me?_

Lucy: I have a lot to say I just don't know how to say it..

Ian: Well hurry and figure it out I don't have all night.

 _Wow. Ian has never been this short or rude with me.. but what else did I expect. Not like he was going to welcome me in with hugs and kisses. I take a few deep breaths trying to not get mad._

Lucy: Ok.. Look Ian I am sorry for what happened between us i'm sorry for the things I said and how I acted I was in the wrong completely and I know that.. I have loved you from the moment I meant you even if I was stubborn and didn't admit for a very long time I have always loved you and I always will your an amazing man and I won't be able to get over you easily. I don't want to get over you.. I never should have ended it with you.. I was scared and being stubborn you know how I get. I know that's not an excuse but I have wanted to say all of this since that night I just didn't know how and I didn't think you would listen. I am sorry for taking so long to say it but I just want to fix us I don't want this to be our relationship.. I have faith we can fix it. I love you Ian please just forgive me.

 _We sit in silence for what seems like forever. And finally he speaks up._

Ian: Well thanks for apologizing but I have to get going.

 _My heart drops.. is he really not going to say anything to me? He's just going to kick me out.._

 _I get up off the couch look at him and when he looks back at me I still only see anger in his eyes. And I thought I would be boiling with anger right now but instead I feel like i'm going to start crying my eyes out at any moment so I turn and walk out as fast as I can.. I stop by my ro_ o _m grab my keys and bag and head out the door. I was supposed to stop and talk to the girls but I was already crying and i'm sure it was just going to get worse so I made my way to my car as fast as I can.._

 _I walked out the door and it was pouring rain.. great I have no jacket, no umbrella my car is in the middle of the parking lot and Ian hates me. Could this night get any freaking worse. I take a deep breath and head out into the storm._

Ian's POV

 _I was standing in my dressing room I knew I told her to leave basically but I was surprised she walked out and not only walked out but was crying as she did so. I thought she was going to fire back at me with some rude comment but she didn't.._

Ian: Fuck.

 _I say out loud what the hell was I doing? the girl I loved was just in hear saying basically everything i've wanted her to say in the last 2 weeks and she didn't just say it to say it she said it and meant every single word.. and instead of grabbing her and kissing her I kicked her out? I was still mad at her but not mad enough to lose her forever._

 _And with that I grabbed my jacket keys and wallet slammed my door and ran to her dressing room. It was empty.. I turned and ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. Please don't be gone Luc please._

 _I slam open the door from outside and run into pouring rain. Great this fits the mood I stop when I get to the parking lot. Thankfully the entire thing was almost empty I spotted her in the middle of the lot almost to her car avoiding puddles as she walked._

 _I started to run after her calling her name_

Ian: Lucy! Lucy Hale wait!

 _Please turn around and wait.._

Lucy's POV

 _I usually love rain but right now I hate it there are puddles everywhere and i'm wearing slippers... I am almost to my car when I hear my name being called I stop for a second then I hear it again and not only do I hear it I realize it's Ian. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around slowly a_ s _I watch him run up to me in pouring freezing cold rain._

Lucy: Ian? what are you doing?

 _he stops once he gets in front of me without saying anything he picks me up by my hips my legs instantly wrap around his he puts both of his hands on the sides of my face and kisses me with more passion then I think I have ever felt._

 _The kiss lasts for a few seconds before he stops._

Ian: I let you go once I would be stupid to do it again. I love you

 _and with that we go back to kissing sliding our tongues into each others mouths.. we were probably going to get sick being out in this rain but right now neither of us gave a damn._

Kinda short but I promise to write longer and better chapters.

It may take a little bit longer to update I'll try my best. Reviews are always great.

Any advice, thoughts, ideas are always welcome thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I obviously do not own anything.

Also this chapter has more Mature Content.

Ian's POV

 _I'm not sure how long Lucy and I had been standing in the rain kissing and I never wanted to stop. But I started to feel Lucy tremble from the cold so I pulled away slightly_

 _"_ I love you" I whisper against her lips

"I love you" she whispers back I feel her smile agaist my lips then wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tight.

"We should get out of this rain" I kiss her on top of her head then pull our bodies apart holding her hand looking into her eyes full of love. \

"Do you wanna come to my apartment?" she bites her lip and looks at me. With soaking wet hair, water dripping down her face and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I would love to" I smile down at her and she smiles back at me

"I'll meet you there" She stands on her tipppy toes and kissis my cheek then turns to her car and gets in.

 _I turn around and walk to my car and drive as fast as I can to her house. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. Tonight was going to be amazing. I arrive to her house about 20 minutes later shes just getting out her car and waits for me. We hold hands as we hurry and walk into the apartment building. We walk up the stairs to the second floor not saying anything just looking at each other with want and lust. We finally arrive to her door and she unlocks it as soon as we are through the door and she's shut and locked it I can't wait any longer.._

 _I push her body against the door then pin her there with my body I slide both hands to the side of her face smile at her then start to kiss her passionately. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and feel her open her mouth as I slide my tongue in her mouth our tongues play together tasting her minty breath I let out a slow moan. I feel her smile against my lips as her hands move up and start to pull my jacket out of her mouth after my jacket falls to the floor I move my hands from her face to her hips and lift her up she wraps her legs around my hips and I start to walk her to the bedroom our lips not leaving each others mouths the entire time._

 _We get to her bedroom and I toss her on her bed playfully she smiles up at me as she sits up and tosses her soaking wet shirt to the floor she is sitting there in her dark blue lace bra I walk forward and take off her shoes then unbutton her pants and rip them off her body tossing them to the ground. She moves closer to me and pulls my shirt up over my head then begins to undo my pants once they are undone she tugs them down I remove my shoes then finish removing my pants. We are now both in our underwear I smile as I stare at her beautiful body she really is perfect.. I can't wait to make up for the last two weeks. I gently push her down on the bed pinning m body on top of hers._

Lucy's POV

 _Ian pins his warm damp body on top of mine and he starts to bite and kiss my ear and it feels so good.. I have been dying these last two weeks without him. He starts to move down and kiss and nibble my neck everywhere until he gets to my sweet spot I can't help but let out a moan. I run my hands up and down his back digging my fingers slightly into his skin I just want all of him right now. He keeps kissing and nibbling every single inch of my skin from my neck to my collarbone as he works to the top of my breasts he palms them through the bra._

 _"_ this needs to come off" he says in a deep sexy voice I hadn't heard before

 _I arch my back up so he can reach the clasp. In no time he has my bra udone and removed off my body. Within seconds his mouth latches to my nipple and starts to suck and tug on it a little harder than usual but I love it. His other hand runs up to my other breast and starts to roll his fingers over it tugging and massaging the nipple I let out multiple moans I feel him smile against my breast as he keeps going he knows how much I love my boobs being played with and he was doing an excellent job. I arch my hips up wanting to feel him press harder into me he knows what I want and presses his hips down into mine hard and I feel him growing in size against my hip. He starts to kiss down my body keeping one of his hands on my boobs pulling and tugging at.. he reaches my hips and starts to nibble at it as he slides his fingers under my blue lace panties and slides them down and off my body. He moves his head lower both hands now sliding down my body to my hips.. I breathe louder as I feel his hot breath over my vagina.. He looks up at me as I look down at him and he starts to blow on me but not touch me yet. I was dying for him to touch me. I bite my lip as our eyes keep locked on each other._

 _"_ Do you want it baby?" He asks seductively at me

I nod my head fastly _"Yes please"_

 _he smiles up at me as he slowly slides his tongue up and down my slit. I let out a gasp as I dig my fingers as I run my fingers through his har he stops looks up at me then quickly goes down and licks my clit and bites it. I let out a huge moan as I dig my fingers into the bed._

"oh my god Ian" I cry out

 _He keeps playing with my clit licking and nipping it as one of his fingers spread me open and slides into my wet vagina. He pulls his mouth away briefely to say_

"Glad to see your ready and dripping for me.. someones miss me" _he smiles then goes straight back to licking with my clit as he slides a second finger inside me and starts thrusting them in and out over and over._ _We had never really talked to dirty to each other but I wasn't gonna lie it was hot._

 _He moved his fingers faster and faster as he licked and nibbled with his perfect mouth as his other hand slide up to massage my boob. He found my gspot and that's when my vagina walls tightened and I was sent over the edge moaning loudly as I climaxed. After I climaxed he started to slow down but didn't stop I was trying to catch my breath and after a few seconds he slowly pulled his mouth off me then slid his fingers out.. he started to kiss my body until he reached my neck he whispered in my ear._

 _"_ Did you enjoy that?" smiling against my neck nuzzling into me

 _I smile bite my lip and nod then finally speak_ "Yes I did and now it's your turn"

 _I forcefully push him down on the bed and smile up at him as I reach my hand down and feel how ready he is thorugh is boxers._

 _"_ Looks like someone missed me to" _I smile down at him as he bites my lips and lets out a groan as I rub him through his boxers then I move down and take off his boxer briefs. I grab his dick in my hand then I slowly run my tongue up and down slowly.. up and down. I hear him catch his breath and whisper_

 _"Oh fuckk"_

 _I smile to myself then move to his head and I tease it with my tongue then slowly slide his head into my mouth then I go a little lower a little lower slowly until my mouth and throat is full of him I feel his hand reach my hair and run his fnigers through it gently. I start to move up and down slowly every now and then going all the way down until his head hits into the back of my throat which he seemed to really enjoy by his moans. I start to go faster and faster moving my hand up and down along with my mouth and every now and then slamming all the way down. I move my other hand and start to massage his balls as I do all this and that's when he really let out a moan and stopped me._

"Your not making me cum that fast luc" _looking down at me with his dark lustful eyes_

 _I smile as I sit up and move my body over his. He grabs my hips and flips me over onto my back._

Ian's POV

 _I am hovering over my amazing sexy girlfriend I lean down and kiss her lips as I line my dick up to her vagina and rub it against her taunting and teasing her I can feel how wet she still is for me which pleases me that I can make her drip._

 _I keep teasing her until I hear her whisper_

"Please I need you"

 _And with that I couldn't wait any longer either I wanted this for way to long I was craving her. I started to slide into her slowly.. and she was so tight and so wet it was heaven I feel her fingers run through my hair letting out a moan and slightly tugging at my hair. I push all the way into her both of us letting out soft moans and then I start to move soft and slow.. I move my head down to her neck and find her favorite turn on spot and bite it hard I feel her tug at my hair when I do and arch her body. I keep biting and sucking as I start to rock harder and faster into her I feel her hands move from my hair to my back as she digs her nails into me. I feel her breathing increase and her moans become louder as her vagina walls tighten around me driving me crazy._

"Don't stop i'm going to cum baby" _she says breathlessly_

 _And I didn't stop I kept going until I feel her reach her climax. I was close but I wasn't done yet and I wanted this to go as long as possible I pull out of her and she her pout as I do._

"Ian but you haven't finished."

"I know i'm not done with you yet" _I smile as I flip her to her front to her back. With her ass in the air this would be the fisrt time we've done it this position. I slowly start to slide into her and this angle feels amazing. I knew I wasn't going to last long so I start going hard and fast._

Lucy's POV

 _I had been in this position before but not with Ian and oh god did it feel amazing Ian was a lot larger than anyone I had ever been with and every time he went in he hit me in all the right places.. I could already feel myself reaching another climax and I wasn't complaining. This was the best sex i've ever had. I could feel him tighten his grip on my hips as he went as hard and as fast as he could I knew he could tell I was going to come as my vagina tightened and let out loud lustful moans and I knew he was right there with me. A few seconds later I reached my climax and right behind me I felt him slam into me one last time filling me with his cum and then leaning slightly against me as he caught his breath._

 _He slowly slid out of me and he laid on his back I rolled over and rested my head on his chest we sat there for minutes not saying anything just holding each other. he was running his fingers up and down my back slowly kissing the top of my head from time to time._

 _I realized how cold I was getting probably from standing out in the rain for god knows how long._

 _"_ I think i'm gonna take a hot bath i'm all the sudden cold. Wanna join?" I move my head looking at him smiling

"I would love to" _he leans down and kisses me softly then I get up to start the bath, I pour some oils in there but I can't wait any longer I get in to just feel the hot water on my body._

 _Ian walks in a few minutes later and see's me already in the bath and chuckles_

"That cold huh?"

 _I smile "_ Yeah freezing are you cold at all?"

he nods _"_ yeah a little bit" _he steps in behind me then pulls him back into him as the bath tub fills._

"I wouldn't be surprised if we both get sick from tonight" _he says as he kisses the side of my neck lightly. It automatically sends shivers down my spine._

"We probably will. But it was worth it.. By far the most romatic kiss i've ever had" I smile as I run my fingers up and down his leg.

"Agreed.. it was a total Aria and Ezra scene" he laughs.

"Yes it was. I'm glad you came after me.."

"I'm glad I did to. I'm sorry I was a jerk the first time"

"Don't worry about it I'm sorry I was a bitch and broke up with you. I don't know what I was thinking you're amazing"

 _he wraps his arms around me tightly "_ all that matters is we are together and okay now Luc. And you're the amazing one _"_

 _we sit in the bath for probably another 20 minutes not really saying anything just enjoying being in each others arms. I start to doze off when he whispers in my ear._

"Lets go to bed baby. You're falling asleep and i'm pretty tired to"

 _I can't get any words out but I nod and slowly stand up out of the bath wrap a towel around me and hand him one. We dry off and walk back into the bedroom i'm to tired to even get slightly dressed so I drop the towel and climb in bed Ian does the same and moves his body right behind me spooning me which I loved._

 _"I love you Ian" I whisper_

 _he kisses my shoulder lightly " Love you to Luc"_

 _And within seconds I drift to sleep feeling safe and sound being in the man I loves arms._

Thank's for the reviews. I will be taking your guys advice it may just take a second to build up to that part I really liked the idea so thanks.

Also I will try update as quickly as possible before I start my new job it will make it really hard to have a lot of time to write so I will try to get as many chapters out before they become more spaced.

But more reviews are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

 _I wake up wrapped up in Ian's arms. That's one thing I loved about sleeping with Ian he is the first guy that will actually hold and cuddle me all night long and I loved it. I glance over at the clock it's only 9:34 why in gods name am I awake? I slowly pull myself away from Ian when I start to notice my head is pounding and stuffy and my whole body aches... Great I knew I was going to get sick. I slide out of bed and quietly get dressed in some sweat pants and a tank top I want Ian to sleep as long as he possibly can. After i'm dressed I grab jack slip on some slippers and take him outside it's still raining so we don't stay out to long after we are inside I fill up his food and water bowl then start some coffee. If I didn't have coffee I was going to die. I checked my medicine cabinet to see what my options were. Thanfkully I had some Dayquil, Nyquil and Cough drops after taking some Dayquil and pop a cough drop in my mouth just to sooth my throat I sit down on the couch and check my twitter while I wait for my coffee to finish brewing._

 _I must have dozed off for about 20 minutes or so when I wake up and I make a cup of coffee then make Ian one and take them into my bedroom. I set a cup of coffee by his side of the bed then turn on my tv softly before I slip in bed and start sipping my coffee. I noticed Ian starting to stir and wake up he was so cute when he fist wakes up it's not only the little boy look on his face but if you talked to him when he was falling asleep or just waking up it was the funniest/cutest thing ever. I set my coffee down curl up to his side and run my fingers down and up his chest._

"Good morning baby" I say as I softly kiss his lips.

"Hey Beautiful" he says groggily still not even close to being awake.

I smile as I kiss him again softly then sit back up to drink some more coffee.

"I feel like a truck hit me" Ian says running his hand down his face

"Me to. Guess that's what we get for making out in the pouring rain for almost a hour" I smile at the memory. It was literally the most perfect kiss ever.

he mumbles "mmhmm" and just continues to lay.

"Well there is a nice fresh cup of coffee on the nightsand when you are ready to drink it baby"

he takes another 5 minutest or so before he finally sits up and starts to sip his coffee.

"Mmm best girlfriend ever" he half smiles then leaves over and kisses my cheek softly

"I know I am" I smile at him playfully. Even though I felt like crap being around Ian always made my mood 10 times better.

 _After Ian finishes his coffee he goes and takes some medicine then comes back and climbs in bed with me I curl up into his side._

Ian's POV

 _I felt like crap but being sick with Lucy by my side was way better then being sick all alone at my house. We sat in her bed for a while just cuddling and kissing from time to time as we catched up on the new season of the Bachelorette. Not something I thought I would ever watch in my life but it was entertaining Lucy so I kept my mouth shut. This had been what I've been waiting for since the day I met her and although we were together a few weeks before we broke up we never really had a chance to just lay in bed and relax so I was soaking up every single second of it._

"I love you Ian Harding I hope you know that" Lucy says as she runs her fingers up and down my chest.

"I love you to Karen Lucille Hale" I kiss the top of her head as I run my fingers through her long brown wavy hair.

 _she leans her head up to me and smiles then leans in and we kiss each other slow and soft but full of love and passion. And even though I had always known this I knew for a fact she is the only woman I ever wanted to kiss in my entire life._

 _Besides being sick it was really the perfect day. We didn't pay any attention to our phones, we would doze off every now and then. I made us soup we gave each other back massages we took a nice long shower together then we would go straight back to cuddling in bed and watching ridiculous TV. And I enjoyed every single second of it because I was with the love of my life._

 **I know this chapter is super short and not all that juicy but it had some cute moments. I just didn't have a whole lot of ideas of what to add into it I will probably post another short Chapter today and then maybe try to get a longer one out by tonight or tomorrow it depends I have a few chapters written just not posted yet. Reviews are always welcome! I love thoughts and ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

 _Me and Ian have had the last 3 days off which have been nice for 2 reasons. For one we have had plenty of alone time together which we have taken full advantage of.. secondly it gave us time to get over our sickness and by now we were both pretty much back to being healthy. Ian had gone this morning to shower, take his dogs home and get some clean clothes. I honestly just wished we lived together so he didn't have to keep going home to grab clean clothes ect. So now hear I was showering alone which I really never cared about before today.. I loved showering with Ian._

 _I hurried and finished showering and got dressed in black short shorts and a white loose tank top I brushed threw my hair then threw it up in a high ponytail and didn't do anything with my makeup. No point everything will be done in hair and makeup. I fed jack gave him some loves then grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I got to my car and I was about to plug my phone in when I saw a text message from Ian._

 _"_ I know it's only been 2 hours but I miss you babe.

See you soon but not soon enough.

Love Ian."

 _I can't help but smile. I love him so much and I have honestly never been with a guy who cares about me as much as him and treats me honestly like a princess which I always thought I would hate but I definitely don't. I put my car into drive and head to work._

 _I arrive to the studio about 30 minutes later and have to go straight to hair and makeup. Unfortunately Ian won't be in for another hour but thankfully we did have a scene together tonight not a one on one scene but at least I would get to see him. I walk into the dressing room and see Troian, Ashley and Holly I go sit next to Troian and they start on my hair and makeup._

 _I notice all of them looking over and smiling at me but not saying anything yet._

"So i'm guessing Troian filled all you guys in about me and Ian getting back together" I look at all three of them.

"Matte of fact she did and it's about damn time you two kissed and made up" Ashley says

All of us laugh.

"Well i'm glad all of you still support our relationship"

"how could we not everyone basically knows you guys are meant to be" Troian says nudging my arm.

 _Holly finishes with her hair and make up and walks over and gives me a hug from behind_

"You two are really good for each other. I am very happy you guys made up" she smiles at me

"Thanks mama bear that means a lot to both of us trust me" I smile back

 _all of us girls keep talking and laughing enjoying our time together before we head on set and start shooting._

 **Ian's POV**

 _I finally arrive to the studio and go to hair and makeup it only takes me about 30 minutes before i'm dressed and ready to go. I head to set excited to see Lucy. I felt like a little kid again I haven't had this feeling of excitement about a girl in a very long time. I get on set and scan around it looks like none of the girls but Shay was here yet so I walk up to her while I wait for Lucy._

 _"_ Hey Ian" shay says to me smiling a huge grin at me

"Hey Shay" I say mocking her "I'm assuming you all have heard about me and Luce being on good terms again?"

she nods her head "Oh yeah"

 _Me and Shay keep talking to each other for about 5 minutes or so when the rest of the girls walk on set and I see Lucy. She looks amazing as always and since everyone clearly knows we are back together there is no point in hiding I walk up to her and grab her hips pull them to mine and kiss her._

 _"_ I love you"

 _she smiles back at me and chuckles_

 _"_ Well I love you to Ian"

 _I smile back at her. We hold hands as we walk up to everyone while we get ready to shoot._

"I have something important to talk to you about after were done shooting today"

 _she gives me a look of suspicion then nods her head_

"Okay babe sounds good"

 _Marlene walks in and tells everyone to get in place and we start shooting._

 _ **4 hours later.**_

 _It was a long scene to shoot we all seemed to be goofing around to much today to really focus on our lines. But none of us really minded to much because we were all having a good time. But I was also glad that me and Lucy were finally going to be alone so I could ask her the question that had been on my mind all day long._

 _We are waling hand in hand back to Lucy's dressing room as soon as we enter she kicks off her shoes and turns to me biting her lip with an extremely sexy look on her face as she starts to unbutton her little black dress she was wearing. I get a smile on my face as I walk up to her. She stands up on her tippy toes and starts to kiss me hard as she slides her tongue out and runs it along my bottom lip. I can't help but let out a moan as my body instantly responds to me. I slowly pull away giving her a few soft small kisses. When I pull back I see her pout and look up at me. I can't help but chuckle_

 _"_ Trust me baby I want you. Bad. But remember I wanted to talk to you?"

 _she gives me a half smile "_ Fine but after this talk Mr. Harding we have some business to take care of"

 _I smile at her and slap her ass "_ Okay Miss Hale lets sit on the couch"

 _She walks over to the couch and waits for me to start talking._

"I have been thinking the last couple of days about this.. and I know that doesn't seem like a long time but I am 100 % postitive that I want to ask you this"

 _I see her shift a little bit sitting up straight. Looking at me._

 _"_ Okay babe you can ask me whatever" she seemed kind of hesitant

 _"_ Well I know we haven't really been together for all that long but the entire time we have we are constantly together. We stay the night at each others houses and I think it's safe to say we are very comfortable being each other this much. Like I said earlier we haven't been official that long but I have loved you from the day I met youLuce and I mean that. Anyway what i'm trying to get at is that I love you a lot and I love being with you at your apartment or my house but what I don't like is having to leave you to go get my dogs or to change or to shower.. I don't want to do everyday things without you.. and you have been looking for a house to buy for a while now and haven't found one and I know you like mine.. So I was wondering Lucy if you would move in with me?" I let out a huge breath finally getting it all out. That was a really jumbled speech.

 _I look up at that perfect face of hers worried at what reaction I was going to get. I was extremely thankful when I saw her face light up and a huge smile spreads across her face._

"Yes. Yes a million times yes I would love to move in with you"

 _And before I know it she is on my lap and her lips are pressed into mine. I let out a moan as I kiss her back sliding my tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweet fruity breath. I run my hands around her hips and pull her tight to me one of my hands slides up to her head grabbing her hair slightly as the other one grabbed and squeezed her ass. I hear her moan as she starts to grin into me._

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I was on cloud 9 just just earlier today I was thinking about us moving in together and just a couple hours of later he asked me. I couldn't keep my hands off his body I wanted all of him right now even though we were in my dressing room. I run my hands through his hair pulling at it lightly as I keep grinding my hips down onto his as our kiss deepens he continues to grab my ass over and over. Until he lays me down on the couch and starts to kiss and bite up and down my neck over and over not leaving a spot untouched. Then he slowly moves from my neck up to my ear sucking and biting it softly making me go crazy he knew that was one of my favorite things I let out a slight moan as he presses his hips into mine and feel how hard he is against my leg._

 _"_ We should probably lock the door before we get to far into this" I whisper

 _he smiles kisses me gets up quickly locks the door and is back on top of me in no time continuing to kiss and nip every part of me from my ear to my collarbone. I feel his hands slowly start to unbutton my dress. I run my hands up the back of his shirt digging my nails slightly into his skin. Once he has all my buttons undone he takes the dress off of me and tosses it to the floor. He moves his hand over my breast squeezing while moving his other hand behind my back I arch up so he can reach the back of my bra and undoes it and tosses it on the floor along with my dress he starts kissing me in the middle of my chest kissing all the way around one my breasts then moving to the other one. he has me breathing in and out long deep breaths before he finally licks my nipple then goes to the other one and does the same thing and keeps going back and forth very slowly. Then starts to suck and bite them I arch up my back as I pull on his hair lightly.._

 _"_ Mmm Ian..." I moan out.

 _I feel him smile then he continues to do what he was doing as his hands slide down my body resting at my hips massaging his thumbs into my hips hard. He was driving me crazy every single thing he did to me was perfect.. and felt so damn good. I let out another moan._

 _He removes his mouth from my nipples kisses both of them lightly before he works his way down my body kissing every inch he can until he gets to my panties. I was wearing a light blue thong he looks up and whispers_

 _"_ I like these" he smiles at me as he slips his fingers under the strings and pulls them off and tosses them on the floor.

"Before you do anything else take off your shirt I am now completely naked and you have far to much clothing on"

 _He smiles at me as he sits up and rips off his shirt tossing it my face. I laugh then throw it on the floor admiring his abs I lean up and start to kiss him slowly from his chest all the way to his belt then I slowly undo her belt and pull it off then I drop it to the ground I bite my lip as I undo his button and unzip his pants looking up at him the entire time staring into each others eyes made everything more intense the look in his eyes was driving me crazy. Once I had his pants undone I slowly pull them down as far as I can then I start to rub him through his boxers slowly. He lets out a pretty loud moan as he bites his lip. I pull his boxers down letting him free and taking him into my hand I start going up and down slowly over and over. I lean my head in and slowly take him into my mouth he lets out a moan as he runs his fingers through my hair looking down and watching me. Surprisingly that turned me on even more I look up at him as I slide down on him farther and farther with mouth working up and down with my hand also. He keeps his eyes open until I'm guessing it started to feel to good he closes his eyes and bites his lip as I start to go faster and faster. Just as I was getting into a good rhythm he tells me to stop._

"Stop baby"

 _I pull off of him slowly catching my breath_

 _"_ I don't want to finish before I even get to pleasure you" he smiles down at me as he slides off his pants fully dropping them on the floor then lays me back down on the couch

 _He leans down and kisses starts kissing one of my hips as he works his way over to the other then kisses down until he reaches right where I want him to be and slowly kisses my clit I dig my hands into the couch as he slides his tongue up and down my slit before he starts to lick and bite my clit more. I let out moan after moan even though we had sex last night it feels like he hadn't touched me in forever.. and I was dying for more. He licks me up and down a few more times then slips his fingers into me. I let out a loud moan as I run my fingers through his hair. He keeps licking and flicking his tongue against my clit as he slides a second finger inside me spreading me out before he starts going in and out picking up speed every few seconds. I feel my self starting to reach my climax. I swear he knows when and exactly how to do everything to drive me absolutely crazy. I remove my hands from his hair and dig them into the couch._

"I'm about to come.. Ian.. Oh.. My.. God."

 _my breathing starts to pick up as he goes faster and faster and starts sucking my clit hard he throws me over the edge as I have my first orgasm which i'm guessing there would be a few more. Ian always makes sure I have at least 2._

 _I feel him kiss up my body until our mouths meet and we start to kiss each other our hands exploring each others body before he starts to slowly push inside me inch my inch until all of him fills me up my vagina walls tigtening around me. He is so big.._

 _He starts pumping in and out of me slowly over and over kissing me up and down my neck then my ears then my lips. Our breathing picks up as he goes faster and faster. I lean my head up and start to kiss up and down his neck and biting his ear I found out this weekend he loves it about as much as I do. I feel him start to go harder and harder as he slips a hand down and starts to rub me hard._

 _I let out loud moan after load moan I hear him moaning along with me. Which drives me crazy._

 _A few seconds later I feel myself on the verge of an orgasm_

 _"Don't stop.. Please"_ I basically beg

 _He doesn't stop he goes as hard as fast as he can. I let out a probably to loud moan as I dig my nails into his back just as i'm about to cum I feel him slam into me hard then cum inside me. We lay there breathing hard for a few minutes not saying anything before he pulls out of me and kisses me softly on the lips._

 **Ian's POV**

 _That was some of the best sex i've ever had but I feel like that every time i'm with Lucy. We get dressed then sit on her couch for a little bit trying to catch our breath_

 _"_ So do you think sex will always be that amazing for us?"

 _I smile down at her_

 _"_ Yeah I think so"

 _She looks up and kisses me._

 _"_ Well are you ready to go home to our house?" she says as she gets off the couch and grabs her bag

 _I smile at her watching her move around the room._

"Yes baby let's go to our home"

 _I stand up and grab her hand as we walk out to our cars_

 _"_ So when do you want me to move my things in?" Lucy asks as we are walking out to the parking lot

"We can start tomorrow morning since we don't have to be in until late afternoon. And if we want to hire a moving team we can do that to whatever you want Luce"

 _She gives me a huge smile leans up and kisses me before we get in our separate cars to drive to our house._

 ** _Ok once again I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting I had some writers block when I was writing these._**

 ** _I will try to get a good more eventful chapter out by sometime tomorrow._**

 ** _And I have had reviews about a Lucian baby. So that could possibly be happening very soon._**

 ** _More reviews are always welcome._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy's POV**

 _I look around the house smiling at everything me and Troian had accomplished today. It had been 1 month since Ian had asked me to move in and let's just say it wasn't a very quick and easy process. Not only did I have to find someone to take over my apartment lease it was damn near impossible to find any amount of time for both of us to have enough time to pack and move everything. But 1 month later everything was finally all moved in unpacked and organized. That's why Troian was here I needed advice and help on how to set everything up and I was very pleased.. now it just didn't look like Ian's house it had some of my style to it and it actually all blended very well. Ian had been in meetings and on set all day so he would be surprised to see everything when he got home in a little while._

 _I hear Troian walk into the living room and a few seconds she slaps my ass_

 _"_ Well I think the place looks great" she smiles as she looks around the room

"I agree and it only took us about 5 hours" I sigh

"Well imagine how long it would have taken if I wasn't here" She nudges me

"Good point. All I wanna do is lay in bed and watch bad tv"

"Well Ian won't be home for a few hours i'll make the popcorn lets do it" She smiles and heads for the kitchen.

 _I follow her and grab some drinks for us out of the fridge then turn to head upstairs_

 _"_ Meet ya up there" I yell back at her

"Ok Luce" She yells back

 _I walk into the room set our drinks down on both end tables kick my slippers off and plop down on Ian's side of the bed. After today this bed felt amazing hopefully I don't fall asleep on Troian. I turn on the tv and flip through the channels I stop once I see hoarders is on I am in love with this show and I know Troian liked it to. I feel sore all over my body the last few days have been non stop for me and I guess it was catching up with me not only was I starting to feel sore I was starting to feel nauseous non stop lately. A few seconds later Troian walks into the room with a big bowl of popcorn._

 _"_ Hoarders is on? excellent" she sets the popcorn down on the bed and plops down

 _I let out a groan she looks over at me slowly_

"Whats up with you?" as she pops some popcorn in her mouth and chews it

"I'm so sore everywhere.. mainly in my boobs though they kill. But if they are growing I can't complain" As I grasp my boobs slightly and lay on my side.

"Hmm, maybe you're pregnant" She gives me a suspicious look.

"Ha very funny. I'm not though" I roll my eyes.

"You never know you could be with how attached you and Ian have been" she continues to watch tv.

 _I take a few bites of popcorn trying to focus on the tv. I know if Troian would have seriously thought I was pregnant she would have demanded a actual conversation out of me.. not only that I have been on the pill the entire time. So no way was I pregnant just sick from being overworked. We continue to watch another episode when I get a text from Ian._

"Hey Babe, hope all is going well at home. Just wanted to let you know i'll try and be home within the next two hours with Chinese food. Love you"

I smile and text him back

"Sounds perfect babe. Love you"

"That Ian?" Troian asks

"Yep he will be home in a few hours" I reply

"Well as much as I love sitting here watching hoarders shoving our faces I better go. Me and Patrick have dinner plans and I need to shower.. and so do you" she smirks at me

"Yeah you're right no way will I get laid if I smell like this" I smirk back

 _she laughs as she rolls of the bed. She walks around the bed as I stand up and gives me a half hug._

"Alright well I love ya Luce. See you at work tomorrow night right?" she asks as he heads towards the door

"Yep tomorrow we get back to work"

 _After Troian leaves I take our dishes downstairs and put them in the dishwasher. I let the dogs inside they had been playing outside basically all day together I wasn't going to lie that was a huge upside of having a fenced in yard. After I let them in I fill up their food and water bowls, then head upstairs to shower. I finally strip out of my nasty sweaty clothes and jump in a very nice hot shower. It felt amazing except even the water falling hurt my boobs... so I turn down the water to a lower pressure. Even being sick and overworked my boobs never were this sore hell even when I was in puberty my boobs didn't hurt this much. I turn my back towards the water and stand there in the shower letting the hot water run over my body and soothe it. After about 20 more minutes in the shower I get out dry off and head to the closet me and Ian share. I throw on some of his favorite dark blue lingerie and then put on some black yoga shorts and a red loose tank top with a white crochet skull on it._

 _I head downstairs and sit on the couch and flip on the tv and continue to watch Hoarders. I decide to get on twitter and Instagram to see what my fans have been up to lately. I like to check to see what they say about me and Ian when I have a chance we still haven't officially announced publicly that we were an item. But even before we were the fans thought we were secretly in love which props to them they were right. But lately they have been more amped up since not only are me and Ian posting more pics/videos together the paparazzi has been snapping more of us.. So i'm pretty sure in no time we will just come out and admit it. I keep readying comment after comment I really do love our fans they are some of the sweetest one of the comments catches my attention even though I have read hundreds of similar ones. "Just get married and make babies they would be perfect!"_

 _I start thinking about the signs of pregnancy what Troian had briefly mentioned. Then I began to calculate how long I have noticed being so sore and trying to remember if I forgot to take any of my pills.. But I was almost positive I never forgot. Before I could get up to go check Ian walks in the door carrying our dinner. He is greeted by all of our beyond excited puppies he sets the food on the counter and bends down to greet them all briefly. I stand up and start to walk over to him._

 _"_ So what do you think of the place?" I say smiling at him

"From what I can tell it looks great Luce. I will look at the rest later right now all I want to do is kiss you" He smiles as he pulls me into his body kissing me soft and slow digging his fingers into my back we kiss for a few more seconds before separating.

"Watching hoarders again huh?" he whispers after he kisses me

I smile up at him "Of course"

 _he leans in and kisses me on my nose lightly then turns and starts to get the food out of the bags. I turn and get some plates forks and napkins for us._

 _"_ So what did you bring us?" I ask as I set all the stuff down on the counter for us

"A little bit of everything"

 _We both walk around and sit down at the counter and start dishing our food up_

 _"_ So how was your day babe?" I ask as I continue to dish out my f _ood_

 _"_ Good. But way to long" he says before taking a mouthful then groaning at how good it must have tasted

 _I smile and get ready to take a bite of Orange Chicken I stick it in my mouth and chew it about two times when my stomach turns and I am instantly repulsed by what is in my mouth. I gag a little bit covering my mouth before spitting it out into my napkin then jumping out my chair to run down the hall to the downstairs bathroom. Once I reach it I barley make it to the toilet in time as I puke my guts out._

 _I hear Ian running down the hall behind me he comes to the bathroom flips on the light then leans down and holds my hair back for me while rubbing my back._

 _"_ Luce have you been feeling sick all day?" he looks at me concerned

 _And all I can do is keep dry heaving while the entire time I just hear and replay Troian's voice in my head "Maybe your pregnant" then I think to myself.. Shit. Maybe. I. Am._

 _After a few minutes I finally feel like I am not going to puke anymore and slowly rinse out my mouth as Ian helps me up to the room insisting I need to lay down._

"It's weird that you haven't felt all that sick then threw up like that baby" as his hand presses on my forehad while he lays me down in bed

"Ian it's okay i'm just coming down with something. I have kind of overdone it lately" I try to smile.

"Well I told you to slow down. But I have the most stubborn girlfriend in the world" He smirks at me as he pushes my hair out of my face.

"Yes you do"

 _I can't help but stare at his flawless face.. those beautiful blue eyes, his perfect bone structure, his dark curly hair and those lips.. I would be lucky to have a baby with him._

 _He must have noticed me staring he runs his thumb along my lips and jaw then leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek_

 _"_ I love you" he whispers

"I love you to so much" I whisper back

 _he smiles at me and kisses me softly on the lips_

 _"_ Ok I am going to grab you a nice glass of cold water and put the food away and possibly finish eating mine then i'll come cuddle you" he smiles as he heads out the room.

 _I really do have the perfect man.. and we have an amazing life together. But now there may be another person added to our lives.. and if there was I hope Ian would be okay with it.. hell hopefully i'll be okay with it but before I stress to much I need to take an actual test. So tomorrow morning bright and early I will sneak out of the house to get one._

 _And then we can find out for sure if me and Ian are going to be parents.._


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy's POV**

 _It was impossible for me to sleep last night I had been laying in bed wide awake the last hour it was only 7:00 but I couldn't wait any longer I needed to get up and go to the store. I lean over and kiss Ian softly on the cheek before slipping out of bed and putting on some yoga pants and a AC/DC t-shirt. I walk to the bathroom and throw my hair up in a ponytail, brush my teeth and wash my face. I go downstairs grab a water bottle to drink on the way to the store let our dogs outside and head for my car._

 _It only took me about 10 minutes to get to the store which was nice. I hurry and walk into the store as I stand in the asile looking at all the pregnancy tests I have no idea what ones to get.. what ones are the best? I imagine they all work. I grab 3 different ones and then hurry to self check out and get out of the store as fast as I can. When i'm back in the car I drink my water bottle as fast as I can I already had to pee but I wanted to make sure I could go enough to get through all 3 tests._

 _I walk into the house and go upstaris quietly and slip into the bathroom Ian was still sleeping thank god. I wanted to get this done before he woke up so I could think about how I wanted to tell him I start to pull all of them out of the boxes and lay them out. I take a deep breath and then do what I need to do. I barley was able to pee on all 3 but I did it I set them on the counter as I pace back and froth in the bathroom. I don't know what to expect when I look at those tiny little sticks. I haven't missed one single pill so I would honestly be surprised if I was pregnant.. but I was clearly having a few side effects. I checked my phone it had been 5 minutes.. time to look. I take a deep breath and whisper to myself it will be okay Lucy you and Ian can handle anything. I look down at the tests and my stomach went in knots all 3 were positive.. I was in fact pregnant. Oh my god._

 _I start breathing heavily and I instantly get sick I move to the toilet and start throwing up. As tears fall down my face._

 **Ian's POV**

 _I wake up and reach over to Lucy's side of the bed but noticed she wasn't there.. I look at the clock it's only 8:00 she didn't have to be in to work until 6:00 tonight why would she be up this early? Maybe she was still sick from last night I stretch my body out then hop out of bed slipping on some sweats before I go look for her that's when I hear her throwing up in the bathroom again. I instantly rush to the bathroom door but realized it's locked.. Why would she lock the door?_

 _"_ Luce? are you ok? why's the door locked babe?"

 _I knock lightly and wait I hear her stop throwing up thankfully but she's silent. I have no idea what's going on she got sick suddenly and was so spacey last night I knock again lightly._

"Can you open the door luce?" I stand and wait I hear the water turn on and off a few seconds later then hear her unlocking the door.

 _Once she opens the door I notice she had been crying she gives me a half smile as I wrap her in my arms and hold her tight._

"Still pretty sick huh baby?"

 _She takes a few deep breaths and then nods her head but doesn't say anything to me._

 _I pull back and look at her slowly I can tell by the look on her face something was wrong she looked scared/stressed I couldn't put my finger just on it but Lucy was freaking out._

"Ian I have something to tell you but I want you to sit down"

 _She takes my hand and leads me to the bed. She leans and kisses me soft and passionately then pulls away and takes a few deep breathes. And my heart was racing I had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth._

 **Ok so pretty short Chapter but I wanted to see what you guys think Ian's reaction is going to be?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews glad people are still interested in the story I have been struggling lately but I promise I will get another chapter out by tonight a longer more juicy drama filled one!**

 **Thanks again and more reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy's POV**

 _I keep having to tell myself to breathe and stay calm. I notice i'm shaking I slowly slide my hands out of Ian's and look up at his eyes. His eyes are one of my favorite features and right now they were full off worry and concern. I smile slightly at him._

"Stay here"

 _I turn and walk into the bedroom and grab the tests. I had always imagined the day I would tell Ian we were having a baby I would do it in a more special cute way but this was fast and unexpected. Not really bad.. but unexpected I haven't had enough time to sit and process how I feel. I start to walk back to him._

 _"_ I don't really know how to tell you this so i'm just going to show you..."

 _I move my hands out from behind my back and hold out the tests for him. I see him look at my hand then up at my face confusingly then he slowly gulps and takes the tests out of my hands and looks slowly at all 3 of them I see his face change to what seemed like anger..._

".. you're pregnant?" _he stumbles out slowly_

 _I take a deep breathe trying to hold back the tears._

"Yes" I barley whisper

 _It seems silent between us for what seems like forever but I am sure it was just a few seconds finally he sets down the tests on the bed then looks up at me._

 _"_ I thought you were on birth control?"

"I was I am.. I haven't missed a pill I swear"

 _I start messing around with my t-shirt he seemed mad which honestly wasn't what I was expected I started to get really nervous and wanted to cry. He stands up slowly looking at me he reaches out and holds my face running his thumb along my jaw line then drops his hand goes to the closet and grabs a t-shirt and then his shoes and some socks he slips them all on. I realize what he's doing but all I can do is stand and watch is he really planning on leaving?_

 _He turns and faces me I see his eyes are watery like he's about to cry_

"I need some time" _And with that he turns and walks out the door._

 _No kiss. No hug. Nothing... just leaving me here alone. I can't hold it in any longer I start crying._

 **Ian's POV**

 _I really had no idea what I was doing all I knew is that I needed to get out of the house by myself honestly I needed to breathe.. That was a huge bomb she dropped on me and I wasn't expecting it all.. I am confused I don't know how to think or feel a part of me feels angry a part of me feels happy. I also feel horrible about leaving Lucy alone in the house but I couldn't work things out right now with her I don't want her to think i'm pissed off at her or unhappy about this because I personally don't know how I feel. I pull up to the gym hopefully going on a long run will help._

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I was so confused by just what happened I really didn't know how Ian was going to react but I did not expect him to just walk out.. I had no idea how he was feeling I thought he was mad but from the few times Ian has been mad at me or someone else he usually says something. I laid on my bed to try to calm down and stop crying.. I slowly moved my hands down to my belly that seemed the same as it always has but it wasn't there was a baby in their growing inside me. And not just my baby Ian's we had made a baby together.. and all the sudden I felt calm and at peace feeling my tears top and a smile spread across my face. Granted this was not going to be easy for us or anyone. But that didn't matter to me because no matter how hard it could be it would be worth it because how could something me and Ian create be bad?_

 _After calming down and finally having a chance to realize that all of this was real I was pregnant but also to think about how I feel about being pregnant. Which I am very nervous and scared but I am also very happy and excited a lot of mixed feelings. I get up out of bed and go downstairs letting our dogs in feeling bad that they had been outside for so long I sit down and play with them all for about a half hour before feeding them and giving them water. I head upstairs to take a bath._

 **Ian's POV**

 _After about running for 15 minutes straight and thinking about everything I basically stopped dead in my tracks and realized that I was having a baby with the woman of my dreams Lucy Hale. And I was a little upset about us not being more careful I knew Lucy wasn't lying about taking birth control everyday but I should have been more careful but none of that mattered because we were having a baby it wasn't going away. And I didn't want it to I have always dreamed of finding a woman I love and having kids and being the best dad I could. And I knew I wanted to have kids with Lucy imagined it taking a little while longer and being married first but things happen for a reason that is one lesson I have learned in life and we are having a baby. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and it wasn't because I was sad it's because I was happy._

 _I hurry and grab my keys and run out out to my car driving as fast as I can home. I needed to see Lucy and tell her how I feel about this._

 _I jump out of the car and go inside the house up to our room and I hear music coming from the bathroom the door is open I quietly walk in. She was relaxing in the bath listening to music candles lit up everywhere with the lights off I walk over and sit down by the edge of the tub looking at her beautiful flawless face. She opens her eyes and looks at me I can tell she had been crying which made me feel like crap. I give her a half smile as I prop my arm up on the tub._

 _"_ I'm sorry for leaving like that Luce" I watch her face intently

 _She takes a deep breathe closes her eyes then opens them slowly._

"it's okay.. I kind of dropped a bomb on you"

"It's not okay.. I mean you did but I should have stayed with you" I reach out to and put my hand on her face I feel her rest her head into my hand.

 _I smile at her and she smiles back we stay silent for a few minutes before she speaks up._

"Ian.. I have been thinking a lot about all of this. I know it's really unexpected and we haven't been together long but I am happy about having this baby"

 _She looks up at me. She seems worried about how I am going to react I lean in closer as I run my thumb along her face_

"I know the way I reacted probably makes it seem like I was mad.. and honestly I was but not at you. And I have been thinking about it a lot to Luce and yeah it is sudden and unexpected but I know you are an amazing woman who I am madly in love with... things happen for a reason and I am also happy that me and you are having a baby together"

 _I see her look up at me staring in my eyes as a big smile spreads across her face._

 _"_ Really?" she says

I smile back at her "Yes Really"

 _I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips._

 _"_ I love you" I say

"I love you to" she whispers back

 _I kiss her again and I feel her smile spread against my lips_

"Not to be rude but you stink" She says

 _We both laugh_

"Yeah well I went to the gym"

 _she looks up at me and bites her lip._

"Well maybe you should join me in this bathtub then"

 _I smile at her as I slowly stand up and start taking off my clothes and slide in behind her pulling her close against my body kissing the top of her headl_

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I smile as I rest my body into Ian's I absolutely loved when we took baths together. We just lay there in silence for a while as he lays kisses softly along my neck and shoulders._

 _"_ So I was thinking I should make a doctor's appointment as soon I can so we can see exactly how far along I am"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Just make sure you make it for when we both have work off"

 _he leans in and kisses my neck some more making me smile. I was so thankful Ian wasn't mad about this and was happy about the baby it made this whole situation a little easier to process._

 _I feel Ian's hands run down my arms right below my boobs then slowly move down to my stomach where he stops and rests them._

 _"_ I can't believe we are going to have a baby.." He whispers

 _I smile as I feel a few tears fall from my eyes_

 _"_ Me either.. but there is no one else I would rather have a baby with." I say turning my head up to his

 _He looks down at me and smiles then kisses my lips softly_

"Me either baby. You are going to be a great mother"

 _I smile_

 _"_ And you're going to be an amazing father" I kiss him again sliding my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss.

 _We stayed in the bathtub for a few more minutes before getting out. I was exhausted from not getting any sleep the night before and since it was only Noon I decide to take a nap before work. Ian basically tucks me in gives me a kiss and heads downstairs. Within minutes I fall into a deep sleep_

 **Ian's POV**

 _i was in an extremely happy mood me and Lucy had talked about us having a baby together we hadn't talked a whole lot but enough to know that we were both okay and happy about it. I couldn't help but feel more excited this whole situation the more I thought about everything the more excited I got. I have always dreamed of the day I would find a woman I loved enough to marry and have children with and I had found that girl a long time ago I was really lucky to have her.. but a part of me couldn't help but wish we were married. I am not one to judge people who have kids and aren't married life happens but I love Lucy to death and I want to marry her. I wanted to be married to her when we brought our son or daughter into this world._

 _I grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and started to watch tv as I started to think about everything more and more.. the more I thought the more I realized that it was important to me to be married to Lucy. The only problem is I didn't know if she would want to marry me.. It would be a huge step to take so soon but we are having a baby together which is a huge step also. I wanted to talk to someone about it but had no idea who me and Lucy hadn't even began to talk about telling people or when to. I considered telling her sister or my mom but I didn't want to tell family about this without Lucy.. Then I considered telling Keegan we are good friends and I know he would keep it a secret but for some reason I didn't think it was a good plan. Then I considered telling Troian, Shay or Ashley but i'm pretty sure Lucy would be bummed if she wasn't the one to tell them. Looks like I was gonna be on my own for this one I was just gonna have to do this and hopefully it doesn't blow up in my face._

 _I watch some tv a little bit longer thinking about how I wanted to ask Lucy to marry me.. Today at the end of the day I might not only have a baby but a Fiance. That made me extremely happy._

 **Lucy's POV**

 _My alarm went off at 4:00 I felt a lot better after getting a few hours of sleep but I honestly could sleep the rest of the day away if I could. I roll out of bed and head downstairs I see Ian on the couch watching tv. I go to the kitchen to start some coffee._

 _"_ Hey babe i'm awake"

"How was your nap did it help?" he replies

"Yeah I feel a lot better but I honestly could have slept a lot longer I am extremely tired" I turn around from making coffee and see Ian walking into the kitchen sitting down at the counter.

"Well i'm guessing growing a baby probably makes you a little more worn out. Not to mention you have been on the go almost 247 lately" He gives me a slight smile.

 _I lean against the counter_

"Yeah I don't really know anything about pregnancy.. side effects what to do and what not to do. I should probably do some research"

"Me and you both he says"

 _He stand up and walks over to me and wraps grabs my hips and pulls me into his body leaning pressing his soft lips against mine I sigh as I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my body into his he slides his tongue along my lip I open my mouth as we start to deepen our kiss our tongues dancing together. I break away after a few seconds catching my breath._

 _"_ As much as I would love to keep doing that I need to get ready for work"

 _He frowns and makes a pouty face_

 _"_ Fine but later tonight expect to do a lot more of it"

 _He smirks at me as he kisses me on my nose and walks back to the couch. I turn to make my coffee then head upstairs to get dressed and ready for work._

 _Ian comes upstairs 15 minutes later just as i'm about to head out the door._

"So do you think your going to tell anyone about our baby?" Ian says as he sits on the edge of our bed

"As much I will probably want to.. no we need to talk about who we want to tell when and if we want to be together when we do it"

 _He smiles up at me as he nods his head_

 _"_ I agree. We will talk about it more when you get home"

 _I smile as I slip on my shoes then walk over to him leaning down and kissing him_

 _"_ I love you. I wish I didn't have to work tonight I just wanna cuddle with you all night"

"Me too baby" he smiles as he pulls me in for a hug

 _After we hug I grab my bag and get ready to head out the door_

 _"_ I will text you later to let you know how long I will be in tonight I hope not to long" I smile at him as I turn and head out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ian's POV**

 _After Lucy goes to work I head to Tiffany & Co to pick out the perfect ring. I have thought about marrying Lucy and how I would purpose to her and i have always imagined doing something more extravagant and planned out more. But I needed to ask her now it felt right to me I just hope it would feel right to her. Once I arrive at Tiffany's I spend about a hour looking at all the rings until I decide on the Tiffany Grace it was princess cut which I knew was Lucy's favorite. It was the perfect ring for the perfect girl. After I had her ring I ran to a few other stores to get everything else I would need as I head back to our house I text her to see how much longer she would be at work so I knew how much time I had._

"Hey babe hope works going good. What time do you think you will be home?"

"It's going really good actually. I will be home in about a hour and a half. Miss you"

"Miss you to. See you soon love you"

"Love you to"

 _I hurry home to set up so everything will be good to go by the time she gets home. I was really anxious I couldn't believe tonight was going to be the night I finally purpose to the girl of my dreams._

 **Lucy's POV**

Work was over about 5 1/2 hours of shooting although today was really fun all of us girls got to shoot together today which I always enjoyed but it was extremely hard not to tell them about our baby mainly Troian. I needed to make a doctor appointment tomorrow and talk to Ian tonight so we can start telling people. Half of me was worried how everyone would react but the other half of me was really excited at the same time after talking with Ian more and us both realizing this was a good thing and we both were happy about it I just wanted everyone else to know and be happy about it. It takes me about 30 minutes to get home I pull up and Ian's car was in the driveway but all the lights were off it was only after 10 but maybe he did go to bed already I head to the front door walking in quietly so the dogs wouldn't be loud and wake Ian up.

I walk in the door and can't help but smile there are candles lit all the way from the front door through the living room to the stairs all the way up the stairs. I set my purse down slip off my shoes and start walking to the stairs thank god my hair and makeup were done from work today I wish I was wearing something more nice/sexier but I was wearing sweat pants and a baggy tank top. I get to the top of the stairs and see the candles go all the way down the hall to our bedroom. I pull out my phone real quick and take a picture and continue to walk to our room I walk through the door and was taken back at how beautiful our bedroom looked there were candles everywhere not only candles but there was dozens of roses everywhere. On the bed there were strawberries chocolate, brownies, bananas everything that was delicous to dunk in melted chocolate. One of our favorite songs was playing in the background and then of course there was Ian standing by our bed in my favorite outfit a long black sleeve shirt with his dark black skinny jeans he looked so handsome I just wanted to tackle him.

"Ian... this is amazing. I love it" I smile up at him with probably the biggest cheesiest grin ever.

 _No man I have ever been with has even done anything remotely close to this. Ian always made me feel loved but this really makes me feel loved._

he smiles back at me as I walk towards him "i'm glad you like it baby"

I reach him and lean up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly on his lips

"What's the occasion?" I whisper against his lips.

"Well I don't need an occasion to do stuff like this for you Luce. But tonight is special not only because I want to let you know how happy I am to be having a baby with you" _as his hand moves down and rests on my belly_. "but I also have something I wanna ask you"

 _he pulls away from me and starts to get down on one knee and all that is running through my head is Oh my god, oh my god is he going to purpose? He reaches over to a tiffany bag that was sitting on the floor by the bed. How did I not see that? but he pulls out a box and starts to speak._

 _"_ Karen Lucille Hale. You have been my best friend for 6 years now and I have been in love with you the entire time. You're an amazing, beautiful, talented woman. And we haven't been together for that long but you are also an amazing girlfriend I have never been anyone like you and that's a good thing. And it may have happened sooner than we expected but I am beyond excited and happy about having a baby with you. He/She is going to be the most amazing the amazing part of our lives i'm nervous but so excited to be parents together. I have known for a while I want to marry you and I feel like now is the right time to ask you to become my wife. So that being said will you marry me? _"_

 _I felt my stomach jump out out of my chest and felt like I couldn't breathe. The only reason I knew I was crying is I felt the tears running down my face. I couldn't speak but I knew I was nodding my head up and down smiling because I didn't have to think about it the answer was yes without a doubt even though it was sudden and honestly completely unexpected. Finally I stumbled out the words_

 _"_ Yes. Yes. Yes. _"_

 _I notice a few tears fall from Ian's eyes as he takes the ring out of the box and slowly slips it on my finger. And that's when I realize how amazing the ring was it was beautiful.. and huge he must have spent way to much money on it but I was absolutely in love with it. He did a great job picking it out. After the ring is on my finger he picks me up and hugs me tight to his body._

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you to Ian" as I hug him as tight as I possibly can

he kisses me as I feel a smile spread across his face I smile back against his lips kissing inbetween smiling.

"Thank god" he mumbles against my mouth.

 _I pull my head back looking at him out of curiosity._

"Why did you say thank god?" I ask

"Because I didn't know if you were going to say yes.."

my heart drops just hearing it "Why in the world would I say no?"

he shakes his head "I don't know. Because it's fast and on top of the pregnancy I thought it would be a lot. Because it is"

 _I half smile at him as I run my fingers through his hair "It is a lot to take in.. but I love you so much Ian and I knew before all this that I wanted to marry you. So there is no way in hell I would ever tell you no" I lean in and kiss him softly on his lips._

"God I love you" he kisses me sliding his tongue into my mouth instantly as he lifts me up my legs wrap around his waist hugging my body tight to his we get lost in in the kiss his hands running up and down my back as mine run through his hair and pulling at it he moves us slowly to the bed as he sits down and we continue to kiss. I didn't ever want this kiss to end but at the same time I remembered all the delicious on the bed and my cravings kicked in. I pull away slowly chuckling a little bit.

"I'm sorry" I say

"What for?" he says smiling at me

"Well not to ruin this incredible moment but I really want to eat some of that food you have laid out on our bed.."

 _he laughs as he moves me off his lap on to the bed then scoots over_

"Help yourself Miss. Hale soon to be Miss Harding" _as he takes a strawberry dips in chocolate then moves it toward my mouth as I eat it out of his hand._

 _We continue to eat everything feeding each other and sharing kisses inbetween until the food is almost gone I lean back and lay on the bed looking at my ring I can't get over how amazing it looks and feels on my finger._

 _"_ I love my ring it is absolutely perfect Ian. Thank you so much. "

he smiles "Good i'm glad you like it. I tried to get the perfect one"

"Well you did. Although i'm sure it was way to expensive"

He shakes his head "Don't worry about it. You deserve it"

 _I smile as I lean in and kiss his neck slowly. He lets out a slight moan as he starts to pile all the plates up then gets up and sets them on our dresser and walks back over to the bed. He moves over to me pressing his body down on mine as he starts to kiss his way up and down my neck whispering he loves me as he does. I was in heaven this was the perfect moment with the most perfect man._

 **Ian's POV**

 _I had been so nervous I felt like my heart was going to pound of my chest. I had no idea if she would say yes, if she would like the ring, if she would even like the way I purposed. And even though she had said yes and now I was kissing my beautiful future wife I was still extremely nervous but i was finally calming down slowly but surely._

 _I was kissing up and down her neck slowly working my way to her ear kissing and biting it gently I hear her let out a moan as her body rises slightly off the bed pushing into mine. I knew it drove her crazy when I bit her ear so I did it again then moved to the other side of her neck repeating the same motion. As I did she tugged harder at my hair which I wasn't sure if she knew but that drove me crazy I let out a slight growl as I moved my hands down pulling her shirt up and off of her body and then start to kiss back down her neck to her collarbone down to the top of her breasts trying not to leave a spot untouched. As I start to kiss the top of her breasts I feel her hands leave my hair tickle down my back until they get to the bottom of my shirt and start to pull it up slowly I sit up and take it off and toss it to the ground I move my hand to her back as she leans up off the bed I undo her bra she takes it off and tosses it to the ground. I take a second to just look at her she has the most gorgeous body ever.. I really am the luckiest guy int he world._

 _I look up from her body to her flawless face she is looking up at me while biting her lip. I smile as I move down and start to grasp and kiss her left breast as I move my hand to her right one and massage it softly. I kiss around her nipple then finally lick it and suck on it slow and hard. I hear her gasp as she digs her hands into the bed. I continue to suck slowly as I pull and twist her right nipple I slowly remove my mouth from her left and move to the right as I start to slide my left hand down to her sweatpants and rub her through them. I could tell through her pants that she was hot and ready._

 _I let out a moan as I kiss my way down her body getting to her hips I bit them gently then I tug her sweatpants off her completely. I lean down and bite her gently through her underwear I hear her moan as she lifts her hips up slightly. I pull of her underwear then begin to kiss up and down her thigh as my right hand moves up and massages her breast I watch her face as she bites her lip hard and closes her eyes her hands digging into the bed. I move slowly up to her thigh then slowly lick up and down her slit_

 _"_ Please..." she whispers

 _hearing her say that drives me crazy. I finally give in and start sucking on her clit nice and hard as I move my fingers down and slide 2 of them in. Feeling how wet and ready she was for me drives me crazy as I start to suck faster and move my fingers in and fastly knowing she was already close to climaxing. After a few more seconds of me sucking her clit then flicking it with my tongue and sliding a 3rd finger into her spreading her out more I feel her vagina walls tighten around me as her hans pull my hair and she climaxes I suck and lick up all her juices letting out a moan. I slide my fingers out slowly and start to kiss up her body I get to her lips kissing them as she says against my lips_

 _"_ I need you right now"

 _she moves her lips from mine to bite my neck I let out a groan as I slowly position my body and slide into her slowly.._

 **Sorry it's taken me a few days to update. I went out of town and then had a lot of work to catch up on.**

 **I wasn't able to login to post a new chapter yesterday. So here it is.**

 **I will try and post another one by tonight or tomorrow morning.**

 **Hope you like it. I was iffy on how to write this chapter reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy's POV**

 _I wake up the next morning wrapped up in Ian's arm I look down at my hand and can't help but smile once I see my ring. I was never going to get over how beautiful it is. I glance at the clock it's only 7:00 I thought I would sleep in longer. I quietly slip out of bed and go downstairs to start some coffee. I let the dogs out to go to the bathroom and then grab some coffee and go sit out on our porch I kept replaying last night over and over in my head. It was perfect I loved how simple and private it was and I was actually really excited to tell everyone. I thought I would want to be more private about it all but I don't. I at least want to tell our families and friends about it.. telling our fans on the other hand letting out in public would have to take some time as far as the world is concerned me and Ian are just friends not engaged and expecting a baby together. It's crazy to think that.. Ian and I were going to get married and have a baby when only a few months ago we were still "just friends" it would be even crazier to say it out loud._

 _I sat outside a little bit longer then decided to give my doctor a call._

"Hi, This is Lucy Hale I need to shcedule an appointment today if possible"

"And what would we be seeing you for today Miss Hale?"

I take a deep breath "I just found out I was pregnant. So I need a check up and ultrasound"

"Okay one moment. I am going to see if we have any openings today"

a few seconds pass "Okay Miss Hale we have 2 openings today one at 10:00 and one at 3:30 will one of those work?"

I didn't have to be at work until 1:00 "The 10:00 one would be perfect"

"Okay we have you down for today at 10:00"

"Okay sounds good thank you so much"

 _I hang up the phone and head up stairs to wake Ian up and shower. I walk into our room I stop and stand in the doorway Ian was laying on his stomach sleeping and for some reason he looked even better than he normally did maybe it was because now he just wasn't my boyfreind but Fiance. I admire him for a few more seconds before walking over to the bed and sitting down I start to run my fingers through his hair as i lean down and kiss him slowly on the cheek down to his lip. I hear him start to groan slightly then kiss me back._

 _"_ Mmm this is a pretty nice wake up call" he mumbles

I smile "Well I would love it to be a much longer sexier wake up.. but we have to get ready"

he rolls on to his back rubs his face for a minute before replying "And where are we going?"

"The doctor's we have an appointment at 10:00" I say happily

"Really? that's great" he replies as he sits up and smiles at me then leans in an kisses me

I smile back and stand up "I'm gonna shower you're more than welcome to join me handsome"

 _Me and Ian take a shower together then get ready and are out the door by 9:00 we stop by a Starbucks and get some breakfast and coffee then head to the doctors office. I had huge butterflies in my stomach I was excited to see how far along we are and just to make sure our baby was okay._

 **Ian's POV**

 _We arrive at the doctors about 9:48 we walk in and Lucy fills out all the paperwork. We sit on the couch in silence holding each others hand I knew I was nervous and i'm sure she was to not a bad nervous though we were excited. Around 10:10 we get called back._

 _The doctor introduces himself and goes over some of the basics of what to expect during the pregnancy and what Lucy should and shouldn't do._

 _"_ Ok lets see how far along you are"

 _He proceeds to get all the ultrasound system set up I gran Lucy's hand as we smile at each other I lean down and kiss her forehead. He puts the jelly on her stomach and starts to move around me and Lucy watch the screen intently but I couldn't make out much. I felt like everyone in the room could hear my heart it was beating extremely loud_

 _"_ Ok and right here is your baby" he points at the screen

 _I feel a huge smile spread across my face_

"it's so tiny" Lucy says

 _I squeeze her hand as I lean in and kiss her cheek_

"Yes it is. it looks like you are about 6 1/2 weeks along and your baby is right on track"

"good" both me and lucy say at the same time

"you guys ready to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks

"yes" I respond Lucy nods her head and squeezes my hand

 _A few seconds later we hear the heartbeat and it's the most amazing sound i've ever heard I look down and Lucy and she's crying as I feel tears fall from my eyes also._

 _We walk out of the doctors office hand in hand Lucy holding the perfect little pictures of our baby. We scheduled another appointment for a few weeks down the road when we can come find out if we are having a boy or a girl. I was extremely excited for that._

 ** _Kind of a short chapter. I have about 3 already written i'm not sure when i'll post the next one._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Standing in front of the full length body mirror my hands on my belly I am starting to notice it growing. It;s just a tiny bump but it's there I pull out my phone and snap a photo from the side view. I pull down my shirt and go sit on my bed fiddling with my gorgeous engagement ring as I think about all that has happened over the last few days. After we left the doctors office we had decided to start telling our family and friends we didn't want to keep our engagement or baby Harding a secret any longer._

 _Ian's parents were in Italy on a vacation when we told them they were going to be there over a week and we didn't want to wait so we decided we were going to have to do it over Facetime.. It went pretty smoothly and to my surprise they were very happy and excited about it. His moms exact words were "_ Well I am happy for the both of you. It is very out of the blue I didn't even know you two were dating but honestly I couldn't ask for a better woman for my son to marry and start a family with. I have always loved you Lucy" _hearing that made us both calm down a lot. And I wasn't to worried about telling my family everyone loved Ian and had wanted us to be together for a long time now. Just like everyone else._

 _I really wanted to tel my parents/sister in person but unfotunatley I didn't have a break in my schedule in almost a month same with Ian so we attempted to fly them out but it would have taken 3 more weeks for all of them to come in together. But lucky enough they were all at my parents house for a few days so I started out by calling my mom and telling them over speaker phone that me and Ian had been seeing each other and they were all not surprised and expected it and of course was happy about it. I waited until after work then I asked them to Facetime me and Ian. We told them about us being engaged first by showing them the ring._

 _"_ Oh my god that is freaking huge!" Maggie states loudly

 _Ian laughed and I smiled as my mom nudged Maggie_

 _"_ It's gorgeous. Great job Ian. And also congratulations you two." she says smiling sweetly.

"Yeah it's about time you two got together. I'm happy for you two but it's really quick since you just told us you were dating this morning. Are you pregnant or something?" she says smirking at us through the camera.

 _Ian and I stop and look at each other he gives me a slight nod and I take a deep breath but before I could even get a word out. I hear my mom._

 _"_ Oh.. you are aren't you Lucy?" I can't read her face she's not mad but she's not smiling either.

 _I give her a slight smile_

"Yes mom we are having a baby"

 _Ian hands me the ultrasound picture and I lift it up so they can see._

 _"_ We are almost 7 weeks along"

"I'm going to be an aunt!"Maggie says tears forming in her eyes.

 _I am relieved to see my mom smiling_

 _"_ Well once again congratulations. I am excited to be a grandmother."

 _The conversation went on for a while longer. But all I cared about was they were all very excited about it and wanted to come down and visit us as soon as possible._

 _After we got the family out of the way we had to tell our boss and co stars which was much scarier than family._

"I knew it!" Troian said hugging me as tightly as ever

"Holy shit. You two are going to be parents that's huge. Not just parents but you're going to be married" Ashley responds but smiles after she says it.

"Congratulations Lucy I am so happy for you" she says hugging me after Troian lets go.

 _We all sat and continued to talk about it before we started shooting. They all put on my ring and were in love with it then we started talking about if it was a boy or a girl what we would name it and then of course Troian wanted to start planning a baby shower and the wedding. I was glad to have the support of all the girls I knew I would but it was just nice finally telling them._

 _Ian decided he was going to tell at least Keegan and Julian. And from what he told me they were both very supportive the next time they saw me they gave me a huge hug and a congrats and a nice rub on the belly. Which was very awkward._

 _We told Marlene next before she heard it floating around set._

"Well first off I want to tell you two congratulations on the engagement and the baby. I love you both.. But this is going to be difficult not only because we are going to have to figure out a way to fit it into the story line or try to hide it luckily we only have about 3 more months of shooting and I don't think you will very big by then. But it also is going to be hard on you two once it gets out so just prepare yourselves for that. But i'm not mad I knew you two were together and I don't have a feeling this is going to end badly I mean no matter what you two are stuck together in a way no matter what. We will just work at this a day at a time. Just let me know when you guys decide to go public"

 _We were both honestly surprised and thankful how easily things went over with her_

 ** _Sorry another short chapter I didn't really want to write everyone's reactions out in full._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy. I will try and post another chapter soon._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome._**


	19. Chapter 19

Ian's POV

I walk into our home after finishing shooting today Lucy finally had a day off so she was waiting for me at home. I walk in and see her sitting at the kitchen table with piles of wedding magazines and notebooks in front of her. Her hair is up on top of her head in a messy bun she's wearing a black tank top and sweat pants with no make up on and she looks gorgeous as ever not just gorgeous but glowing. I greet all our dogs and walk over to the table smiling at her as I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"how's the wedding planning going?" I ask

"good..." she replies as she flips through the magazine

I can tell by the look on her face and her response something was wrong.

"What's wrong Luce?" I ask resting my hand on hers so she will stop flipping.

she takes a deep breathe then looks up at me "I see all these gorgeous dresses that i'm not going to fit in..."

her face falls as she pouts.

"You are going to look amazing in whatever you wear don't worry about it" I say sincerely

"I just want to be able to fit in the ones I want.. which means we would have to get married within the month or wait until after the baby is born and I get rid of all the baby weight"

"First off you aren't going to have a hard time losing what little baby weight you'll have. But secondly I will do whatever you want Lucy if you wanna get married tomorrow in 2 weeks or a year down the road i'll be on board"

I see her half smile up at me as she turns her body to face me.

"Well... do you really think we could pull a wedding off in the next month?"

I laugh slightly as I hold both her hands in mine

"Between you, you're family, mine and all our friends yes I do"

"Well then I would really like to get married within the month that way i'll still be able to fit in the dresses I want and you won't notice my bump to much yet as long as I don't start growing at an alarming rate" she smiles at me

"The baby bump will only make you look even more gorgeous"

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips as I rest my hand on her belly.

"I love you Ian" she whispers against my lips

"I love you to" I whisper back and give her one more soft kiss before pulling away

"Well i'm gonna start calling everyone and making plans" she goes back to her magazines

"Sounds good babe. I'm gonna go shower you know where to find me" I smile as I get up and walk upstairs.

Lucy's POV

I was extremely happy Ian was on board for getting married within weeks I had been thinking about it all day and I was going crazy. Although I was nervous about trying to pull it off this quick would ruin it I was going to do it anyway. First thing I needed to do was get a hold of everyone.

I spent the next 2 hours talking to my mom, Ian's mom, Maggie, Shay, Ashley and Troain they were all ecstatic about us getting married so soon and also very excited and willing to help in anyway they could. My mom and maggie were going to fly down this Sunday and stay down here to help me plan everything I needed. All of the girls were going to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow afternoon I was so excited and thankful all 4 of us had the next 2 days off and none of us had prior engagements. I had been on pintrest getting idea after idea writing it all down. But I thought it was time to head upstairs and spend some time with Ian he had came down after the shower played with the dogs and then ate some dinner before heading back upstairs.

I walk into our room and he's laying on our bed playing on his phone while watching some random show on tv. I walk over and lay on the bed next to him.

"Hey handsome" I say

he looks over and smiles at me as he puts his phone down

"Hey beautiful"

I smirk at him as I move closer and curl up to him and lay my head on his chest running his fingers up and down his side.

"so I talked to everyone they are all on board for helping us out. We are going to look at dresses tomorrow and i'm also going to call venues.

I feel him kiss the top of my head

"Good i'm glad"

I smile against his chest.

"So if we are gong to be married soon.. I think we should probably announce we are together to our fans"

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Yeah.. I mean i'm surprised we have kept it a secret this long. And honestly I don't want to hide it anymore i'm happy and proud about it"

I move away slightly and look up at him

"Ok let's do it" he leans in and kisses me on the forehead

"How do you wanna do this?" he asks

I grab my phone from my sweats "Well I would say we could take a selfie.. but I look horrible"

He rolls his eyes "You look fine let's do it" he grabs me and pulls me back against his chest

I try to push him away from him while I laugh

"Ian no.. seriously!"

he tightens his hold on me while telling me to be quiet

"We are doing this miss hale. smile for the camera"

I roll my eyes as I situate myself and smile up at the camera surprisingly the picture turns out pretty cute.

"There all done you wanna post it?

I nod and take my phone as I go to instagram and think of what to say.

Caption for photo: Well after all the begging, hoping and wishing it finally happened Ian & I are officially together. And we couldn't be happier we have been keeping it low key for a while but we felt like it was time to tell you all. XOXO

I posted it then Ian went to his and posted the same photo

Caption for the photo: This just in. I have the most gorgeous girl in the world. Karen Lucille Hale.

Minutes after we post the photos our instagrams and twitters started to blow up.

We spent the next half hour or so reading all the loving happy messages from our fans. And a few unhappy ones as always before we decided it was time to go to bed I needed to get some rest tomorrow was a big day the day where I hopefully find my wedding dress.

I kiss Ian goodnight as he wraps me up in his arms and whispers he loves me.

In this moment everything was perfect. Complete bliss.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Give me reviews and opinions on some stuff you would like to see happen.

Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy's POV

 _Today was the big day well one of the big days at least. Today her and Ian were going to the doctors to find out if they were having a boy or a girl and she couldn't be more excited. Things had been going great the last 3 weeks. We were only getting love from all of the fans about us being together only 2 days after announcing we were together we decided to announce we were engaged and that made them go crazy with love and support we still hadn't shared the news about the baby we were going to after the wedding but I wasn't worried we had amazing fans. Today we were going to have a gender reveal party with our family and friends and in 2 short days I would be marrying the love of my life I couldn't be happier._

 _I grab my purse and head out of my dressing room just as I am walking out Ian is walking down the hall to me. I see him and a instant smile spreads across my face._

 _"_ Are you ready to find out if our little bean is a boy or a girl?" _he asks smiling at me as he leans in and wraps his arm around my waist_

 _"_ More than you'll ever know" _I reply as we start to walk out of the building._

 _We get to the car and head to the doctors office I was so excited my heart was going to beat out of my chest. We didn't really say much we just held hands and made small talk mainly because I knew he was just as excited as I was. I had been trying to get Ian to tel me what he wanted more a boy or a girl although he never really would admit it I can tell he was leaning towards a boy. As for myself I wasn't really sure half of me wanted a little girl to dress all cute and be my mini me.. but another half of me wanted a boy so he could look just like Ian also I have heard that little boys and moms have incredible bonds. But no matter what I knew we would both be happy._

 _We had been sitting in the waiting room for about 20 minutes now I attempted to entertain myself on my phone but couldn't_

 _"_ This is taking forever" _I sigh_

 _he looks over and gives me a half smile as he grabs my hand and squeezes it_

 _"_ It feels like that doesn't"

 _I give him a smile then lean and kiss him. It was hard for me to keep my lips and hands off Ian lately I don't know if it was just my hormones changing or if I was just overly excited about the baby and the wedding. But it was dangerous to even give him a kiss out in public because I just wanted to keep going. As soon as I give him a kiss we hear my name be called. He pulls away giving me a smile then stands up_

 _"_ Show time" _he whispers to me as we walk to the doctors office._

Ian's POV

 _The doctor had finally came in and turned on the ultrasound machine put the blue gel on Lucy. And any second know we would know if we were having a boy or a girl.. I felt like I was going to pass out from being so anxious. I hold onto Lucy's had a little tighter looking into those beautiful eyes giving her a smile trying to convey how much I love her without saying it._

 _"_ Okay guys are you ready to find out the sex of the baby is?" _she ask smiling at us_

"YES" _both of us reply happily_

 _she moves around a little bit more before stopping at the screen_

 _"_ Well if you look right here between the legs... you can tell.." _she pauses for a second giving us a chance to look_

 _"_ Is.. is it a girl?" _lucy asks full of hope._

"Yes it's a girl" _The doctor responds with a smile._

 _"_ Oh my god.." _Lucy says as a huge smile spreads across her face and she squeezes my hand tightly_

 _I couldn't even say anything all I could do was smile and before I even noticed it I started to feel tears fall down my face.. very manly but right now I didn't care. Lucy looks over at me tears falling down her cheeks. I lean in and kiss her lips over and over again_

 _"_ I love you Luc" _I say softly_

 _"_ I love you to. So much and so does your daughter" _she says back sweetly._

 _After we share our tender moment the doctor tears the pictures from the machine and hands them to Lucy_

 _"_ Congratulations you two. Your little girl is healthy and on track you're doing great. I will see you guys in couple of weeks"

 _After she leaves me and Lucy keep looking at the pictures for a few minutes before she gets dressed. Before we walk out the door I turn her to me and kiss her sliding my tongue into her mouth exploring her and tasting her pulling her close against my body I feel her moan slightly as she hugs me back tightly before slowly pulling her head back_

 _"_ You better stop or we are going to be doing some very inappropriate things in this office" _She smirks_

 _Lucy has been super feisty and horny lately but I wasn't complaining I was loving every minute of it._

 _I smile back at her before speaking_

"I would enjoy that.. but I guess I should get you home for our little girl's gender reveal" _I say_ proudly _I was having a girl._

"Oh I think we can make time for each other before the party" _Lucy says as we walk out of the doctors office hand in hand._

 _And all I could think about the whole way home was how excited I am to be a dad. To have the 2 most amazing girls in the world. I was one lucky man._

A Glimse Into Lucy's Feelings

 _The doctor pointed to the screen I take a second and look closely now I am no doctor but I am almost positive that we were having a girl before I realize I am asking I ask.. and a few seconds later she confirms._

 _Holy crap I was having a girl.. I was going to be a mom to what I can only imagine as the cutest little girl in the world it was a surreal feeling._

 _I look over at Ian and see him crying and my heart melted. He was so perfect in every single way he was so excited to be a dad and I couldn't be more thankful to be having a kid with him. I knew our lives would be complete when we brought our little girl into this world._

Okay so I know it's been a while since I updated sorry! I have been busy and not only that I was having serious writers block I hope I am past it now.

Also I know some of you said I posted the same chapter twice I am sorry not sure how it happened but I fixed it I don't know of you saw the change but I hope you did. I also hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to post the next one by tomorrow because after tomorrow I won't be able to post until Sunday.

Reviews please! Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

I have been asked when I will be updating this story next and I promise I will by tonight.

Things have been super busy for me lately and I sort of had a hard time writing the next chapter but it will be out tonight. '

I am glad you are still interested in the story. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen in the story review and give me some thoughts. thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay it has taken me FOREVER to update I am sorry. Between writers block and my laptop breaking it's been a while so if anyone is still interested in the story I will be writing a few more chapters and getting them out there as quick as possible. I hope you enjoy and please review let me know how you would like to see this story end!

 _After we found out it was a girl we had an amazing gender reveal party with all our friends and family and of course all of them were beyond excited that it was a girl!_

 _I was now 9 months pregnant and huge! We weren't shooting the show at the moment which I was thankful for since I was so big and uncomfortable at the moment. Ian was home a lot with me but he was also shooting a movie and gone a lot at the same time. Thankfully my sister and mom visited as much as they could and when they weren't there Troian was there almost all the time she had been my number one supporter besides Ian. Ian was gone for the weekend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night so this morning we were going to go do some more baby shopping. We were supposed to leave in 20minutes and I still hadn't gotten out of bed I was so comfortable and exhausted even though I had just slept for 9 hours straight._

 _I finally pull myself out of bed and start to get dressed I had been having pretty bad cramps all day I wanted to take a hot shower but I knew I didn't have time. Then I hear my phone star to ring._

 _"_ Hey baby" _I say answering feeling a smile spread across my face._

"Morning beautiful" _Ian replies_

 _"_ How's filming going?" _I ask as I pull on some dark grey leggings._

 _"_ Good i'm just glad I get to come home for a few days"

"Me to you have no idea." _I reply in the sexiest voice I can. Trying to be sexy while being this pregnant felt ridiculous Ian had only been gone for 4 days but I had popped so much since I last saw him i'm sure his jaw is going to drop to the ground when he sees me._

 _"_ Oh trust me I am just excited as you are" _he murmurs back into the phone_

 _"_ You may change your mind when you see how big I've gotten" _I say as I slip on my shirt_

"Not possible. You are always gorgeous and you are carrying our little girl there is no way you couldn't look amazing" _he says. I would like to argue with him but I know he was being serious so I decided not to._

 _"_ I've came up with a few more names"

"Lay them on me"

"Amara, Riley, Haven and Peyton"

"Hmmm.. I really like Amara and Haven.. Riley and Peyton aren't bad i'm just not sure they are the right ones" _he replies_

 _"_ Ya I am second guessing Riley" _I reply as I start to do my makeup_

 _"_ Well we have 2 more weeks to decide and i'll be home tomorrow. But I gotta go babe i'll call you later have fun with Troian"

"Okay I love you have a good day"

"Love you to Luce"

 _We were having an extremely difficult time picking out a name nothing seemed right.. at this point I don't think she will have a name until we have her in our arms. Then hopefully it will just come to us. My phone buzzes again and I see a text from Troian_

 _"_ Here Luce you want me to come in?"

"No i'll be down in a min"

 _I hurry and apply the rest of my cover up run a brush through my hair throw on a beanie, grab my purse and head out the door._

 _"_ Wake up late?" _Troian asks as I get in the car_

"I woke up on time I just stayed in bed for 20 minutes after that" _I say giving her a smile_

"I would if I were you" _She responds as she pulls out the driveway_

"These cramps today are pretty intense" _I say taking a drink of my water_

 _"_ Contractions?" Troian asks

 _"_ I don't think so. If they get worse and closer together i'll let you know but I doubt it I have 2 more weeks"

"True. And your daddy isn't home little girl so you just stay in there" _she says resting her hand on my belly_

 _I was thankful to have Troian I mean everyone was super supportive but Troian had stayed in town a lot to be here for me instead of traveling._

 _2 hours had went by and we had got a lot more shopping done.. we had all the big things I was just finishing by getting clothes plenty of clothes... and bottles, diapers, binkys everything. I got so much at my shower but I still just wanted to buy these things for myself this little girl was defenitley spoiled. I was still cramping and it was a lot more painful then it was just a few hours ago but they were still about 12 minutes apart if not more so it wasn't labor I wasn't sure what it was but it sucked. I was leaning against a rack trying to steady my breathing._

"Why don't we head out get some food then get you home to rest?" _Troian asked_

 _"_ Sounds good to me" _I say giving her a smile_

 _"_ I am just getting these 2 things"

 _We start to head towards the counter when I feel warm water rush down my legs. What the hell? did I just pee? I just went to the bathroom literally 10 minutes ago I look down and see a puddle of water around me. Shit._

 _"_ Oh my god" _I say_

 _Troian stops walking and turns around slowly looking at me_

 _"_ What?" _she says confused then about 3 seconds later she looks down and gets a shocked look on her face_

 _"_ Did your water just break?" _she asks_

 _"_ Yep" _I state_

 _"_ Okay let' go!" _she says rushing to my side taking the outfits out of my hand and laying them down._

 _"_ I wanted those." _I state_

"We can get them later" _she says as we head out the store she stops and tells the clerk there is a mess that needs to be cleaned up then she rushes me to the car_

 _"_ Let's get you to the hospital" _She says starting the car_

 _"_ We need to stop by my house first"

" _Why? no we don't" she says pulling out of the parking lot_

"It's on the way I need my birth bag. The contractions apparently are still very far apart the doctor said not to even come in until they were 3 minutes or less"

"I don't care Luce your water broke. But fine I will run in and get it"

"Okay thanks" _I say giving her a smile_

 _"_ Your baby is coming I can't believe it!"

 _she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Then I start to get worried it's early.._

 _"_ I need to cal Ian"

 _I pull out my phone and call him.. he doesn't answer_

 _I wait about 10 seconds then call him again.. still nothing._

 _I wait 2 more minutes then call him still nothing. He was on set i'm sure. Damn_

 _We pull up in front of our house and Troian runs in and gets the bag and also feeds the dogs she comes out a few minutes later and in that time I had called Ian 2 more times.. I knew he was shooting and didn't have his phone but I was starting to freak out.. Even if he answered he was still a 2 hour flight away 4 hour drive. Shit._

 _"_ Ian still isn't answering" _I say in a worried voice_

 _"_ It's okay Luce let's just get you to the hospital call him again in like 10 minutes if he doesn't answer text him so he knows what's going on and i'll keep calling him after that you said the contractions were far apart it will be ok"


	23. Chapter 23

I had been in the hospital for about 3 hours now and the contractions were about 4 minutes apart and getting more painful each time. Troian had got a hold of Ian about 2 hours ago he had bought the first flight back home and his plane had taken off about 15 minutes ago and we were just praying he would make it here in time. I was starting to get more emotional as time went on Holly had shown up about 20 minutes ago and was keeping my mom and sister updated. The doctor said everything looked okay the baby was just ready to come a little earlier she we would just need to be prepared once I had her even though she reassured me she would be okay I was still freaking out "Can I have more ice chips?" I ask Holly smiles at me "I will go get some" I was extremely thankful that I had her and Troian here to help me I don't know what I would do without them. Troian comes and takes a seat next to me holing my hand "Don't worry Luce he will be here on time" she rubs my belly with her other hand "This little girl just needs to wait a little bit longer for daddy to get here" she says giving me a smile. I try to do my best to smile back but on the inside I was flipping out I didn't want to do this without Ian he needed to be here.

I couldn't sit still this normal 45 minute flight felt like a 4 hour flight today. I knew I shouldn't have went out of town while Lucy was in her last trimester I just didn't think our little girl would come this early. From what Troian said the doctor wasn't to concerned about her health.. as long as she was born healthy that's all I cared about I just hated that I wasn't by Lucy's side right now. I tried to lean my head back and get some rest we would get there when we get there.

40 minutes later

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but yell as I squeezed Holly's hand "I think I need to get that epidural" I state breathing heavily she gives me a soft smile "I will go tell the nurse" she squeezes my hand then walks out of the room Troian checks her phone again "Ian's plane should have landed about 5 minutes ago he said he would call me once he was getting into a cab I nod my head as I try to keep my breathing steady the contractions were now about 2 minutes apart and painful as ever "I swear to god if he isn't here when she's born I am going to strangle him" I spit out in anger she chuckles "he should be scared" she says winking at me I wanted to laugh but I couldn't I was in too much pain. Holly walks back into the room "Okay the anesthesiologist will be her in a few minutes to get your epidural going" I smile at her but then I start to freak out again "Wait... I can't get an epidural without Ian here!" I sate nervously just as another contraction starts up "Jesus Christ" I say holding my breath Holly walks over fastly and rubs my back "Breathe Lucy don't hold in your breath you need to breath" I start to focus and start breathing "Good. And don't worry I will stay with you or Troian can for the epidural you won't be alone I know you want Ian sweetie and he will be here soon ok you just need to keep your head up" I nod as the contraction starts to fade away "Okay I can do this" I say trying to stay calm.

I run out of the airport security as fast as I can and go straight to the car rental place as fast as I can no way was I relying on a taxi as soon as I get the keys I jump in the car and call Troian "Ian" she answers on the second ring "How is she?" I ask immediate "Her contractions are about 1 minute apart now she is getting ready for her epidural right now" I can't help but smile "She lasted that long for an epidural impressive" I say I hear Troian chuckle "We are talking about Lucy she is dilated to a 7 right now she should be here within an hour" she says that I press down on the gas pedal it's about a 30 minute drive from the airport to the hospital if the traffic is not bad "Is that Ian?" I hear Lucy's voice she sounded nervous "I am gonna put you on speaker" Troian says "Ian?" Lucy says "Lucy I am on my way okay baby" now I was starting to get nervous again "Good. Please be safe but hurry. I wish you were here Ian" I could sense she was on the verge of crying "I wish I was to but don't worry I will be there before she comes I promise" I try to say confidently "I need you here I don't want to get this epidural without you" she had been nervous about the epidural the whole pregnancy "I know you are baby but you can do it okay you have Holly and Troian there you can do it just relax and breathe I will stay on the line with you ok?"

I had never been so nervous in my life I was shaking but hearing Ian's voice was helping me calm down I look at Holly and Troian as I grab both of their hands take a deep breath "Okay you can do it" I tell the doctor and a few minutes later I feel a slight sting "Ok you are good to go" he says I look at Holly then Troian "That's it?" I ask shocked he nods his head "Yep that's it" he says giving me a soft smile "See you did it Luce" Ian says through the phone I smile to myself "Wow that's not half as bad as I expected" I say letting out a sigh "I will call when I am almost to the hospital okay baby you can call me if you need anything but I need to focus on driving I love you" I smile as I let a tear fall from my eye "I love you to"

15 minutes later

"Okay let's check you again Lucy" I sigh as the doctor gets ready to check me Ian still wasn't here and I was starting to get worried he wouldn't make it on time but I was thankful that I couldn't feel my contractions any longer "Okay looks like you are about at a 9 we should be able to start pushing within the next 10-20 minutes" she says giving me a smile I lean my head back "I have to wait for Ian" I state she gives me a half smile as she watches the monitors. "We will try but your contractions are about 40 seconds apart.. and you are dilating fast we need to get that baby girl out here soon I will give you as much time as I can" she says patting my leg "I will check back with you in 5 minutes" she says stepping out of the room I look at Troian "Call him now" she nods her head and starts to dial

"Ian where are you?" I ask anxiously "About 15 minutes away traffic" he says in a worried tone I sigh "She's almost at a ten the doctor says she will be ready to push in about 5 minutes" I say "Shit" he mutters "She says she will wait as long as she can but Lucy may have to do this without you hear" I say disappointing "God dammit!" he yells "Okay call me if she starts pushing" I am hurrying. I hang up and head back in the room I see tears in Lucy's eyes obviously she's freaking out "He says he's just a few minutes away Lucy just relax ok?" I say rubbing her back she nods as she stares at the clock

3 minutes later

"Ok lucy let's check you" she looks up at me "Okay your a 10 and I can feel the baby's head we are ready to push when you are" she says giving me a smile I start to cry "He still isn't here!" Holly and Troian both rub my back the doctor watches the monitors "Your contractions are about 15 seconds apart Lucy I can give you 5 minutes but that's it ok your baby girl is doing fine right now but she's ready sweetie I can't keep waiting it will put her at risk and you I know it's scary but you have your friends you will be ok" she says as she leaves the room once again "I'll call him" Holly says pulling out her phone and leaving the room

"She's ready to push" Holly tells me I hit the dashboard "I am driving as fast as I can bu I still am about 5 minutes out if not more" I say in a harsh tone "Ian you need to relax I know you and Lucy are frustrated trust me I can't imagine what I would have done in this situation but right now you need to both focus on your little girl you will get here when you get here just relax and be safe" I take a deep breath "Okay" "The doctor is headed back now I gotta go but we are in room 204 ok" and she hangs up I step on the gas pedal

"Okay Lucy i'm sorry but we gotta start pushing" she says giving me a smile I keep crying but I nod my head "Ok' I lean back as the nurses and my doctor get ready to deliver my baby girl I grab Holly and Troian's hands "Thank you both for being here" they both give me a smile "Of course" Troian says "Let's have this baby Lucy" Holly says about 2 minutes later my doctor looks at me "You will be fine Lucy. When I tell you to start pushing I need you to focus and give me everything you've got" I nod my head and a few seconds later "Push now" she says nodding at me and I push as hard as I can and am very thankful I can't feel a damn thing "That's it come on keep pushing Lucy!" I keep going but even with me not feeling anything it's exhausting "Okay your contraction has stopped lets rest for a few seconds then we are doing it again" I look at Holly she gives me a smile "Again push" I focus and start to push hard "That's it that's it Lucy" she says and that's when I see the door open and Ian walks in rushing to my side Troian smiles as she moves back and he takes my hand leaning in and kissing the top of my head "I'm here baby" I smile up at him "Keep pushing Lucy here she comes!" the doctor pulls me away from Ian and I focus once again pushing as hard as I can and within a split second I see her pull out our beautiful baby girl. And it feels like the whole world stops spinning as I see her place her on my lap and a huge smile spreads across my face.


End file.
